The Bonded
by Juushika Redgrave
Summary: Years ago, Vegeta and Goku spent one intimate afternoon together. Now, in the wake of a newly revealed relationship between Trunks and Goten, they are drawn together again. VegetaxGoku, TrunksxGoten, romance, angst, explicit, multipart, complete.
1. Prologue

The Bonded

A VegetaxGoku and TrunksxGoten Multi-parter

Begun December 24, 2000

Completed June 16, 2001

Disclaimers, warnings, and notes: I do not own DragonBall Z. I am making absolutely nothing off of this. This story contains some of everything: yaoi (explicit sex between two males), angst, humor attempts, sap, and some pointlessly PWP sections. You have been warned. It's also quite long.

This fic was originally posted in 2001. It was tolerably popular at the time, but it no longer represents my skills a writer. I am reposting it now for posterity's sake. I've changed the worst of the epithets and removed the worst of the adverbs, but otherwise the story stands untouched.

* * *

The Bonded

Prologue

* * *

The day was normal, warm and bright. In the sky, illuminated by the intensely shining sun, were two figures, moving swifter than the human eye could see. Periodically a blast of red or gold would streak through the air as the forms dodged and attacked.

Goku was the stronger of the two, and on most occasions, he won. But he had sparred with Piccolo already that day, and Vegeta had been training constantly and hard, growing much more powerful. He was tired -- not too tired, but just enough to give Vegeta an edge. And so the Vegeta won.

The first blast he dodged easily, but Vegeta met him as he ducked, wrapping an arm around his waist so could not flee. With his free hand, Vegeta shot a ki blast directly into Goku's gut. Holding out the attack a little longer than was necessary, he finally let the other fall. Goku descended swiftly, and crashed into the ground with a violence that made it crack. It was moments before Goku finally stirred, opening first one eye and then the other. Vegeta floated above him, casting a scarlet glow, blood trickling from a wound on his brow.

"You win, Vegeta." Goku raised one arm weakly to wipe blood from the corner of his mouth, and then let it fall again. "You've certainly gotten stronger." The saiya-jin landed on earth and then powered down. In a rare show of decency he reached down and helped Goku to his feet. The palms of both men were damp and charred, and when they rubbed against each other the friction was warm.

Standing, Goku cocked his head and looked at his sparring partner. "Hey, Vegeta, I know this area pretty well. There's a pond near by. Wanna go for a swim?"

Vegeta grunted in response, but followed Goku as he flew into the sky. Their trails were red and ice blue, heading up over the trees and deep into the woods. Goku was the first to touch down, immediately pulling on the sash of his gi. The pants dropped to his ankles and he was tugging up his shirt just as Vegeta reached him. The shorter saiya-jin watched silently from behind as Goku undressed, completely unashamed. The orange shirt was pulled over the spiky black hair, followed by the navy weighted shirt. The wristbands and boots were next, each piece of clothing sending up dust when it landed on the ground. Brazenly, Vegeta ran his eyes up the nude body before him.

Totally oblivious, Goku jumped into the lake. He ducked under the water for a few moments and then burst through the surface. His hair dripped with pond water and upon seeing Vegeta, he called to him. "Come on in, the water's fine!" With a breath, he ducked down again and swam to the other side of the pond.

Vegeta stripped down swiftly, leaving his uniform on the bank next to Goku's. He glanced at the similar piles quickly before diving into the water. Entering with barely a splash he swam down before traveling the length. On seeing the shadow of Goku above he dropped down to the bottom of the pond, pushed off, and jetted upward.

He moved with the force of an attack, and the second man had no time to prepare. Goku was caught in a large wave when Vegeta broke the surface, gulping down a good mouthful of water. Blinking and coughing, Goku looked at Vegeta, curious. It was totally out of character for the cold hearted, steel-eyed saiya-jin, and he did not know how to respond. Suddenly, without thought, he ducked under the water.

Vegeta watched from under heavy eyebrows as Goku's shape disappeared. Then, something latched on to his ankles. Two hands roughly pulled him beneath the surface, air rushing out of his lungs at the hard impact of the water. The grip around his ankles released and he could feel Goku's skin brush passed his own as the warrior swam away. The touch was purely electric -√ that was the only way to describe the power in it, and Vegeta felt his blood begin to heat.

In the midst of it all, Vegeta stopped suddenly and thought. Homosexual pairing were common on Vegeta-sei, it was a form of birth control for an exploding population. It was also not the first time he had looked at Kakarotto in a sexual way. But it was the first time he had done anything, and the response shocked him. Although it was unconscious, Kakarotto was acting like a saiya-jin blow for blow.

Forcefully, Vegeta made his mind stop and allowed his predator's subconscious to take over. Reaching out mentally he sensed the other man's ki and swam swiftly towards it. He never wondered what would happen, deep in his saiya-jin heart he knew, and moved as quickly as he could without being sensed.

He met Kakarotto from behind, standing in the shallow water at the edge of the pool. Standing and reaching out, he roughly grabbed a handful of the thick dark hair and pulled the other's head back. When Kakarotto turned to face him, Vegeta moved forward and attacked the parted lips with his own in a burning and hard kiss. He ran his tongue across the canines and then forced his way in, tightening the grip he held on Kakarotto's hair and meshing their bodies together. Vegeta could feel the other saiya-jin stir and harden quickly.

They parted and Vegeta was surprised at the uncharacteristic wildness and unrestrained lust in Kakarotto's usually innocent eyes. "Kakarotto." He whispered the name hoarsely, and then they met again, even rougher than before. Goku ran his hands over Vegeta's skin, feeling the muscles and scars. He reached his hands down Vegeta's back, following the spine. On his way he absently brushed the spot where Vegeta's tail had once been and the Prince growled into the kiss. Kakarotto grabbed the tight ass and pulled their bodies close.

They broke for air and Kakarotto began to attack Vegeta's neck, kissing roughly from the earlobe to collar bone. Vegeta tilted his head to the side, exposing his skin and savoring the violent, bruising touch. Kakarotto licked across the prominent collarbone and in, to the chest. He found and encircled one nipple, biting it too hard and pulling forth a bark. His hands roamed everywhere, touching each inch of skin and ending their journey at the sensitive tailbone. He pushed against it roughly, causing Vegeta to flinch backwards in reflex. At the same time, Kakarotto kicked out in a tight ark, hitting the back of Vegeta's knees and making the very startled saiya-no-ouji fall.

Kakarotto flew out with grace, landing on the edge of the water and regarding the very indignant saiya-jin. Then, there was a blur of movement: Vegeta jumped up from the water but Kakarotto met him in mid air, knocking him to his knees; Vegeta looked into the other's narrowed eyes and then Kakarotto moved again, striking just below the hairline and knocking the Prince to all fours.

And then the hand was stroking Vegeta's removed tail again, thumb molesting in retaliation, and he could do nothing but close his eyes and growl. The pressure increased until Vegeta was breathing raggedly, becoming harder with each pounding heartbeat. Kakarotto paused briefly, and Vegeta's breathing ended all together, starting again only when he felt a warm tongue circle the spot.

The crouching saiya-jin's arms were weak and he struggled to stay upright. Each touch sent a million nerve impulses to his brain, overwhelming his senses with red and blinding white. The tongue moved slowly around where his tail had once been and then lapped at the slight protrusion that was left over from the surgery. He could feel himself tightening, precome leaking from the head of his erection, and knew he was close to release. Vegeta moaned harshly and then spit out "harder" with a rough throat. Kakarotto complied, the force making Vegeta's body buckle. His teeth rubbed sharply against the sensitive skin and his tongue moved as if with experience.

Within seconds, the first convulsions ran through Vegeta's body, each attached to a choked animal's cry. Kakarotto didn't stop as Vegeta came, seed splashing to the ground in torrents. The Prince's body shook violently and then his arms gave out completely. He fell to the ground and rolled onto his back, breathing labored and eyes closed as the long grass tickled his bare skin. Kakarotto crouched to his left side and watched his face.

Time passed, and finally Vegeta opened his eyes. He took a moment to reassert himself and then pulled his body up to kneel on one knee and looked into Kakarotto's eyes with an amazed glare. "Shit."

"Been awhile, Vegeta?" The taller man chuckled jaggedly, sounding more like a saiya-jin than he had in over a year. Vegeta smirked and then attacked, knocking the other onto his back and meeting him in another burning kiss. Vegeta's hand moved immediately downwards, gripping Kakarotto's still unsatisfied erection. He ran his hand down the length roughly and passed his thumb across the slit at the top with vengeance. A stifled groan snuck into the kiss and Vegeta smiled, pumping harder.

Kakarotto gave up on the kiss, his head rolling to the side so that his cheek rested against the grass, eyes closed. With a knee, Vegeta parted Kakarotto's legs and fit himself between them, hand still moving. He ran his tongue over the exposed neck and then bit into a tight cord of muscle. He could feel Kakarotto's entire body tense beneath him and heard a low, constant growl. Tightening his grip, Vegeta moved his hand harder and waited. The growl grew louder and more beastal. It opened into a low-pitched howl and Kakarotto threw his head back, teeth bared.

Suddenly, Vegeta stopped.

Kakarotto broke off abruptly, pushing up on his arms and looking down with brutal anger. But Vegeta did not meet his gaze; his attention was elsewhere as he moved back to sit between Kakarotto's spread legs. Before anything could be said or done, Vegeta advanced. He leaned forward slightly and took Kakarotto into his mouth, deep-throating him with ease.

With a cry that rang through the surrounding woods, Kakarotto came violently and Vegeta swallowed every white-hot drop. The world vanished as his groin exploded into the wetness of Vegeta's mouth and throat. As he convulsed, the taller man felt a hand run down his body, moving over his chest, down to his waist, and then across one leg, into the thigh, and up to stop just between his buttocks. One finger circled his anus and then pushed in uncomfortably. As the ripples of orgasm ended, Kakarotto noticed and began to squirm away from the intrusion.

To stop his movements, Vegeta placed a strong arm across his waist, moving his head back from the flaccid member at the same time. He absently licked his lips as his left hand continued to probe the dry entrance, ignoring Kakarotto's dangerous glare. With a long stretch that caused a sudden throb in the sensitive area, Vegeta reached back and clawed at a spot deep in Kakarotto's body. The prey jumped and his back arched, body straining against the ground. Vegeta continued to maul the spot as he stretched the entrance with one, two, and finally three fingers.

When the Prince pulled out Kakarotto moaned lustily, looking up with heavy-lidded eyes and already hard again, pushing against the arm that held him captive. In a smooth movement, Vegeta grabbed Kakarotto's hips and pulled him forward and up, driving hard into the hastily prepared entrance. Vegeta growled loudly, the sound rolling from his throat and clashing with the pained yelp from Kakarotto. Immediately, the aggressive saiya-jin began to thrust, slamming into the tight sheath and making the victimized body rub roughly against the ground. He smiled as the cries morphed into a filled, throaty purr and rammed in harder, using all his saiya-jin strength, until he could feel a slight lubrication of blood leak in from Kakarotto's torn anus.

The pain was blazing, but insignificant compared to anything he had suffered in battle. The taller saiya-jin pushed with abandon into the thrusts that caused the sensitive spot deep within him to send rivers of pleasure to every part of his being. It was amazing, beyond comprehension, and he could feel Vegeta drive in with even more intensity. Vegeta was close, each increasing level evident in his vocalization. Kakarotto reached forward and clutched his renewed member, pumping roughly in time to the thrusts. With his free arm he pushed himself up from the ground and then floated until he was pressed against Vegeta, looping his arm around the other's neck as they continued to move together. He attacked the gasping mouth deeply, tongues warring before Vegeta broke the kiss in favor of Kakarotto's neck. His bite was sharp, cry muffled by the skin as he came into the burning heat of Kakarotto's ass. The second saiya-jin reached release seconds later, his blood pulsing and spilling down his shoulder and back. For the second time his seed escaped, on this occasion coating his hand and Vegeta's muscled abdomen.

Kakarotto and Vegeta stayed pressed uncomfortably together as the feelings tore over them, both sets of eyes shut tightly. The woods were silent, not even a breath infiltrated the still. When the waves receded and he could control his own body again, Vegeta pulled out and dropped Kakarotto. Red handprints remained on the second man's waist and did not fade. From the throbbing pain that accompanied them Kakarotto knew that when they did, there would be bruises. Vegeta lay down next to his partner and their bodies moved together instinctively, fitting together tightly despite the dirt and sweat. Kakarotto held the other close, one hand interlaced in the spiky hair, his other against the steel-muscled chest. Vegeta reached around the younger saiya-jin, slowly caressing the removed tail. Kakarotto was lulled to sleep and when his breathing finally slowed to a deep and even rise and fall, Vegeta allowed himself to relax and drift.

When Goku awoke, he was alone. Vegeta was gone and his pile of clothes on the opposite bank was also missing. Moving slowly, Goku made himself stand, wincing at the unfamiliar soreness that ran from his hidden opening to the core of his body. His ass and thighs were covered in blood, excrement, and sperm, dirt had rubbed into the abrasions and shallow cuts on his raw back, and the wound on his shoulder was clotting. In comparison to the rough ground the water was silky and cool, smoothing the stinging from his anus. Goku washed gently and then swam across, picking up and changing into his clothing.

What had happened did bother him; there was no doubting it. But, doing what he had done with Vegeta felt right, even if it hurt like hell afterward. It felt as if some part of him directed it, the animal, alien nature that he had yet to accept and whose actions were unbelievable. He knew as well that worry would accomplish nothing. They would not speak of what had happened -- not now, probably not ever. It would be best if he put it from his mind.

He did, flying back the scarce few miles to his house and letting his hair dry in the wind, hoping that he would have the energy to train his son. Above all, they had to prepare for the coming threat: the androids.


	2. Part One

The Bonded

Part One

* * *

Marron set the tray down and began pouring tea for her guests. The room was full. Chatting with her was a dark-haired haired female of a similar age. On the other side of the table, three muscled, ebony haired men and one with purple hair were talking amongst themselves and to an assortment of females, one with cropped blue hair. Standing with his back to the wall was a green-skinned alien. Before him, a pig and an ancient were talking together beside a very old, quiet turtle, two males engaged in conversation behind the animals, and a petite blond stood to one side. Marron began passing out the steaming Japanese cups and was thanked off-handedly amidst the conversations.

"It's good to hear that you're taking care of yourself, Goku -- thanks, Marron -- without a woman around. How's Vegeta?"

"He's doing fine. Training, still, and he has two students. What about Bra? I haven't seen your daughter in years. Why couldn't she come?"

"She had some date with her boyfriend that she couldn't reschedule. Although I doubt she tried very hard. She seems quite taken with this one."

To their side, Goten bowed to his brother's family and sat down with his sibling, curious as to what had happened in the last few months. Trunks stood close by, leaning over to speak to Videl and then sitting on a couch, arms crossed loosely. Across the room, a stocky and short man was talking to a well-aged, brash male.

"I figured that Earth will need some defense if it's ever attacked."

"Good point, especially now that Roshi's, uh -- can't train anymore."

"He's dead, Yamcha."

"I know." He sighed. "Hard to imagine we would miss the old guy, huh? Anyways -- if Earth is ever attacked, we can always rely on the saiya-jin."

Krillin nodded and look towards Goku, absently accepting tea from his daughter. He really had not changed at all. Surrounded by his friends, familiar faces marred with age, Goku looked out of place. Yamcha's dark gaze turned towards Goku as well, thoughtfully.

A sharp ring cut off the lazy conversations as Bulma tapped a glass with a piece of cutlery. All eyes turned to her as she stood. "This isn't my home --" she nodded briefly to Krillin and then to Juuhachi-gou, "-- but welcome. It's about time we got together again. We don't seem to see so much of each other in peaceful times. Let's all catch up and enjoy the hospitality!" There was a brief applause, and then Marron stood.

"Barbeque starts in forty minutes, everyone." The applause for her was much louder and Bulma laughed before returning to her conversation.

* * *

The smell of roasting meat floated lazily on the summer air, its richness completely lost on Goku. He was eating with the same dedication he had twenty years ago. All food within a meter radius of him disappeared at an alarming speed, and he spoke around mouthfuls.

"Things got pretty quiet -- great ribs! -- so I decided to take on a few students." He devoured half of the rice at the table and Kririn watched a week's worth of preparation disappear in moments.

"I know what you mean. There's so little going on. I took on my students for the same reason."

"Yeah -- mmph -- it's not like the old times."

Changing the mood abruptly, Krillin looked hard at the other man. "I just don't understand how you can do it, Goku. There's no one to fight, you live alone, you aren't even aging."

Goku froze with chopsticks in front of his mouth, giving his old friend a peculiar look. "You're wrong. I don't live alone, Vegeta's there. It's different, Krillin, just the two of us, but not bad." The thoughtful look on his face faded and he turned back to his food.

Krillin shook his head but said nothing. It continued to amaze him: if it had not been for the slight ache in his bones and general feelings of age, he would not have known any time had passed. Goku looked no worse for the wear. He was not the only one. To his left were his sons, eating at the same rapid rate and looking as if they had just reached their prime. Piccolo sat to the side, with his water canteen, the lines of age almost undetectable. Even Krillin wife looked no older than she had when they first met, thirty-some years ago. But then, she was an android.

But age was not the only thing that bothered Krillin. Goku's defense aside, Krillin was still amazed the other was doing so well. When Chichi had fallen ill and the disease had been pronounced fatal, Krillin feared his friend would fall into a depression. After all, they had been together for years and had two children on top of that. Goku had been sad, but when the heart disease finally overtook Chichi -- the same genetic illness that had killed her father years before -- Goku had mourned and then moved on, fitting well into a comfortable life living with Vegeta and continuing to train and fight. It was not that he did not care, but it was not the reaction that Kririn had predicted.

Krillin sighed, the small expression unnoticed by those around him. Things just didn't end up right, he thought. Not the way that I expected them to. Everything has changed.

His reminiscing was interrupted by a playful shove that send him sprawling to the ground. Towering above when he looked up was Gohan, who had apparently eaten his fill. Krillin jumped to his feet, almost as agile as he had been in his prime. "Gohan! How's it been, kid?"

Gohan was no longer young, but Krillin continued to use the name, something more fond than frustrating. Gohan embraced his friend and pulled back smiling. "Fine, Krillin. Wonderful."

"How's the family?"

Taking a step to the side, Gohan gestured widely behind him, where Pan and Videl where talking animatedly with Marron. "You can see those two are ok. Makuno's at home, with a babysitter."

"Sweet little runt..." Kririn mused at the mention of Gohan's son, and he mentally assessed Gohan. He looked happy -- if peace agreed with anyone, it was the demi-saiya-jin. A wife, family, and a good job at Orange Star University. His friend was fine, and Krillin was unworried. If only his father was doing as well, he thought, but pushed the thought from his mind. He smiled and relaxed, falling into an easy conversation.

Across the island that accommodated the newly expanded Kame House, there was a late arrival. The figure was very well muscled with a bald head and three narrow eyes. After landing he looked around himself blankly, as if he expected someone to be following him. Goku was waiting and bowed to his friend, then stepped forward and laid a causal hand on Tenshinhan's shoulder. "Hey. How are you?"

After a moment had passed Tenshinhan's eyes focused on the saiya-jin's face and he responded. "Not too well. But even without Chouzu, life must go on. What about you, Goku?"

"You said it. Life goes on." He changed the subject, "Everyone's here now," ticking them off on his fingers, "Gohan and Goten, Trunks, Videl, Pan, Bulma, Yamcha, um ... Krillin, Juuhachi-gou, and Marron, of course, Piccolo, Pu'ar, and me. Food's in the backyard. I think Kririn will want to talk to you, Tien. Something about one of his students.

"I'll go see him. Vegeta didn't come?"

"No. He still doesn't think of himself as part of the group." He shrugged. "You know Vegeta."

"Ah." Tenshinhan paused, glancing to his side with a thoughtful expression and leaving Goku to wonder at what he was thinking. Looking back up, he smiled faintly. "Good to see that you're doing well, Goku."

The saiya-jin watched the other's retreating back with a frown. Why is everyone concerned about me? he wondered. I'm doing fine ... but they don't seem to accept that. He shook his head. It's as if they still don't trust Vegeta, even after all this time. There is nothing wrong with him! Goku shrugged in an admission of defeat to an argument he didn't dare begin. He set out, walking around the house to join the crowd.

* * *

As the sun began to set over the island, Krillin peered upwards. He watched as the glowing trails twinkled like stars and then faded into the dusk. Juuhachi-gou came from behind and took his hand, her face also upturned.

"When do you think we'll see them again?" Krillin asked softly, tightening his grip on her hand.

She only sighed in reply and then turned to him. "Who are you worried about?"

"Goku."

She smiled very slightly at him then, her face mature but un-aged. "Trust him. He's a strong man, he'll be fine."

Krillin stretched up and kissed her lips softly. "I love you." She returned the words and then they dropped hands, turning back to the Kame House.

Marron grinned out into the dark at her parents' private emotions and stacked the last plate. She started the dishwasher and dried her hands, humming a composition under her breath. In passing, she wished her parents good night. Entering the living room, she pulled on a pair of earphones and grabbed a stool, setting it in front of the twin keyboards in the corner. As night overtook the world, she warmed up her fingers and then broke into a heavy-based, ominous minor song for her ears alone.


	3. Part Two

The Bonded

Part Two

* * *

"With Goten... I can't believe it." 

Goku stopped in his tracks, whatever he had been in the process of doing forgotten. Before him was a doorway, almost but not quite shut. He could hear a conversation going on in the hidden room. That was Bulma's voice, he thought. She must be talking to Vegeta. Normally, Goku would not have listened in on a private conversation...

"Was that all you saw?"

...but he was curious. Goku stood in the doorway, telling himself that he was simply overhearing, not eavesdropping. Again, his son's name was mentioned.

"Goten and Trunks -- what do you mean, all!"

"Woman..." Vegeta growled.

"Shouldn't that be enough? They were, they were... Goodness, Vegeta. Goten and my, our son. Trunks!" She quieted down and mumbled something, her voice fading into a nervous, faintly insane laugh. Goku tried to peek through the crack in the door unsuccessfully, puzzled.

"I fail to see the problem." Vegeta sounded unconcerned and Goku could hear him lean back in his chair followed by the familiar sound of rustling fabric as he crossed his arms.

"What?" The reply was shrill, and Bulma rushed on unchecked. "I can't believe you, Vegeta! What Trunks is doing is wrong ... we both know that. Can't you say something to him, tell him... God, just do something! How --"

Vegeta cut her off harshly. "It is perfectly normal for a saiya-jin and he knows it. If you must, then talk to him. I can't stand for any more of your senseless panicking."

"But Vegeta, what do you mean he knows? Did he tell you already? Vegeta!"

He gave no response, but there was the mechanical beep of the vidscreen being turned off. Goku hurried back, leaning nonchalantly on a table and trying to look as if he had not been listening in. Vegeta emerged from the room and leaned against the doorway, the black of his hair and tank contrasting sharply with the white, his arms crossed and gaze fixed on the undecorated far wall.

"That woman is brainless."

Feinting ignorance, Goku looked up from the paper he had randomly grabbed. "What, Vegeta?"

He looked towards Goku, eyebrows furrowed as usual. There was a pause, and Goku was about to ask again, but then the monotone answer came. "She walked in on my son and your Goten having sex in a Capsule Corporation office."

He had only heard the end of the conversation. The words, coming so plainly from Vegeta's mouth, made Goku's eyes widen and he took a step towards the other man. "What?"

Vegeta sighed and uncrossed his arms. "Bulma walked in on --"

"I heard. But ... shit, that's impossible! Aren't you shocked?"

Vegeta's contempt for being interrupted flashed across his features and when he replied, it was sharp. "Why would I be, Kakarotto? I already knew. I'm only surprised you were blind enough not to notice."

Ignoring the insult, Goku stuttered, "Oh. But, that's... I mean┘ Trunks is..."

"Homosexual."

"...yeah. Um, isn't that just wrong?"

"No."

Goku shook his head is disbelief. "Really," he murmured, and then began his questioning again. "If he is, who'll carry on your blood?"

"I have two children."

"Um, but┘" Goku was at a loss for words, and he fidgeted, opening his mouth and closing it. Vegeta waited impatiently. "Homosexual?" Goku finally asked, doubt in his voice.

"Your idiocy amazes me. I simply can not believe that you are a saiya-jin." Vegeta moved to sit on the red leather couch, arms back in their customary crossed position. Goku sat as well, but crossed his legs and rested his elbows on his knees. "It's normal for a saiya-jin." Vegeta's attitude changed completely for a brief moment and he laughed dryly. "Either way, if they've chosen then the opinion of others is meaningless."

Goku interrupted again. "What do you mean?"

With a tone that conveyed quite clearly that he could not believe he had to go through with this, Vegeta answered. "A saiya-jin mating is for life, Kakarotto. Once the mates choose each other, it is permanent, even in homosexual relationships. The saiya-jin are a warrior people, and so the race developed a short pregnancy period, rapid childhood, and extended prime. However, as we progressed and became stronger, the death rate decreased. Thus, the population grew." He saw the confused look on the second man's face and simplified it, exasperated. "We stopped dying and the planet became crowded, quickly. Understand?" The man is a genius on the battlefield, but a complete idiot in life, Vegeta thought, and shook his head, laughing silently.

Somewhat hurt, Goku nodded. I'm not stupid, Vegeta, he thought. I just didn't know.

"In order to decrease the birth rate, we began to form permanent mates and homosexual pairings became common. To ensure that the mating was life long, a link was formed between the mates."

"Huh?"

Vegeta was silent for a moment, thoughts turned inwards. Goku regarded the pensive look on his face, unsure of what to do, then the Prince snapped back to reality. "A mental connection. I cannot describe it to you, Kakarotto, because I have never experienced it. The bond is very strong, and will stand against all odds."

"If Goten and Trunks..." Goku slowed and stumbled on the words, but continued with his revelation, "if they form that bond, no one will be able to force them apart."

"Exactly. What they share, as bonded, is virtually impossible to destroy and no outsider can force it to break." Vegeta ended the lesson with an abrupt rise from the couch. He muttered something about incompetence and then turned sharply, piercing Goku with a gaze. "Homosexuality is normal, Kakarotto." With a smirk, he turned to leave in the direction of the training rooms, calling out quietly over his shoulder. "As you know very well."

* * *

Goku nodded absently as Vegeta left, his boot-padded steps fading down the hall. Yeah, it made sense... 

Homosexual.

The word ran through his head, sounding alien and incomprehensible. I knew that Trunks and Goten were good friends, but... His throughts trailed off. Best friends was not the same as lovers. Especially not the way that Vegeta had described it. He couldn't fit his mind around the implications. His son...

No one had ever told him it was wrong, but it was abnormal. What if the others found out? Goku's train of thought continued. Vegeta's explanation makes sense, but ... but Goten and Trunks are boys. And everyone knows that boys don't...

Abruptly, Goku glanced down at his lap. Tented in the loose fabric of his gi was an unmistakable erection. He blushed hotly, and a vision flitted across his mind. But it was not a picture of the demi-saiya-jin. He imagined himself, impaled by Vegeta at the edge of a blue pond.

Vegeta was right; he knew. He was just as guilty as his son. It had felt right then; Vegeta told him it was normal. But this isn't Vegeta-sei. Males don't, he stumbled in his thoughts, tried again, and finally omitted the phrase. Males just don't.

The erection did not fade and Goku began to be distracted by its stubborn pressure. In his mind's eye he saw Vegeta, leaning down and taking a proud erection deep into his mouth ... how it felt when he was forced to surrender to that heat... Absently, a hand trailed down, pulling at the sash of his gi as Goku's head lolled back, eyes closed while he relived the moment. How his vision had disappeared, rushing blood had filled his hearing, how Vegeta had sucked him dry --

"Ah -- No!" Goku stopped, his hand just millimeters away from his erection, and jumped from the couch, holding up his pants with one hand. His cheeks burned and he roughly retied the blue sash, moving towards his room. Cold shower. He needed a cold shower.

Halfway down the hall, Goku slumped to the wall, his brain still overwhelmed by memories and so hard it hurt. Before he could think rationally a hand had released from its tight fist and untied the sash, dropping his pants to pool over his boots. He gripped his erection, pumping roughly, mimicking the movements that Vegeta has used on him years ago. His hand was calloused, making his length burn. Changing positions slightly, he began to thrust into the tight tunnel of his fingers and palm, thumb running though the dew at the head. His body threatened to give in as time passed and the movements became even more frenzied.

Sliding down the wall to a crouching position, Goku slowed his hand and reached down with his free one, between his legs. Guiltily, he stroked over the tight ring of muscle he found there, and with a sudden jerk pushed in partially with one finger. Images of Vegeta wavered before him as he pushed it in further, impaling himself on his own finger. He rotated the didgit within him, an unfamiliar pleasure. When the tight muscle loosened he paused, moving a second finger up beside the first, and then slowly forced down onto both. The speed of the hand that held and stroked his erection increased again and he had to push down his ki as he approached climax. The fingers in his ass pumped a final time and came into his hand, biting back the howl that pushed against his throat. "Vegeta..." he whispered into the suddenly chill air and then stood jerkily, pulling up his clothing with his cleaner hand. Again, he moved down the hall, to wash and change, his head hung with shame.

* * *

Rubbing his hair with a towel, Goku emerged from the shower. He pulled on a clean gi that did not smell of sweat and sex, and then looked at himself in a mirror. He met his own eyes in a guilty but determined gaze. 

"Go find Goten and talk to him." His voice was low and clear. "Let him explain it. And maybe ... maybe he can help me." Goku's voice faded off thoughtfully. He was a saiya-jin, both of them were, maybe he knew something more.

On autopilot, Goku levitated and moved towards the open window, flying out. As he passed the sparring enclosure he stopped, watching quietly. Vegeta was there, floating just above the ground and practicing complicated flips and turns. He had powered up to Super Saiya-jin, and a yellow afterglow tailed him. Goku watch the body move gracefully, skin covered with a sheen of sweat and muscles flexing. Completing a routine with a backwards flip and a revert into an offensive ready position, hands in fist and arms slightly bent, Vegeta looked up.

"Kakarotto." Vegeta watched Goku start slightly and look away.

"Hey. Um, Vegeta, I'm gonna go see Goten. I'll be back soon!" In a spark of light he was gone, ki trail blazing in the sky. Vegeta watched him leave, head upturned and a restrained but unusual look on his face, and then closed his eyes tightly. His brow furrowed as he concentrated. Suddenly, his eyes flew open and he let out a harsh yell, power level jumping up. Vegeta's aura burned as he repeated the routine at a furious speed, once, twice, over and over again.

Something had begun.


	4. Part Three

The Bonded

Part Three

* * *

"What about Trunks?" Goten tried to hide his alarm unsuccessfully.

- - Sitting at his desk and pouring overr a long report, Trunks jerked up, grimacing, one eye closed. "Goten's talking about me," he whispered to himself, "and he's nervous. I wonder why." - -

"Not to be nosy, but Vegeta got a call from Bulma today."

Goten's throughts grew rigid. Uh oh. I just knew she would tell someone.

"She says that she walked in on you with Trunks..." Goku sounded as nervous as his son looked and let the sentence fade, reluctant to clarify.

Just be honest, Goten told himsefl "Having sex in Trunks' office." Goten's face burned but he met his father's eyes. "Yeah, it's true."

"Oh..." Goku stared to the ground and there was an uncomfortable silence. Looking up, Goku began to speak just as Goten launched into his explanation. They paused again, then Goten spoke.

"Go ahead."

"I don't know what to say to you, Goten. I had no idea."

"I know that humans don't accept it, but Trunks says that it's normal. For saiya-jin, that is."

"Vegeta spoke to him."

"I think so ... how did you know?" When there was no answer, Goten dropped the subject and moved on. "I'm happy with him..." his voice began to take on a dreamy quality but he caught himself in time. "Sorry that I never told you. Please, please don't be angry."

"How long do you plan to be with him?" Goku asked the question out of sheer curiosity, a bit amazed at himself. Goten look more than a little thrown off.

"I don't know, Dad ... but... you know, I don't know how to say it."

Goku found himself nearly begging his son for more information, all of his confusion and emotion expressed in a single plea, "Please."

Nodding once, Goten took a breath to calm himself and then tried again. "I plan to be with him for my whole life. I know I should have told you, but... Yeah, anyway. Trunks came to me one night ... we'd been together for a while, and -- God, this is embarrassing." He laughed for a moment, "Um... We were out training in the woods and spent the night. He, courted me, I guess. It was like a ritual -- he says that his dad told him about it when he was younger -- and after it, there was this ... this..."

"Bond?" Goku had been listening carefully, absorbed in every word.

"Yeah..." Goten's voice fell into a soft moan and Goku knew then that he could not question any further. It was too personal to his son. Self-conscious, he fidgeted, and it was Goten who cleared the air. "I'm really sorry. No one knew, except Vegeta. I just didn't know what to say. Earthlings consider it wrong... You're not angry, are you, Dad?

"I don't think so... I don't know."

"I know we're both guys, but I love him. I don't think there's anything we could do even if we wanted to, with that --"

"I just need some time to think." Goku felt guilty, being so short with his son, but his brain was overwhelmed. He did need time to calm down and think, before he did anything rash. Like talk to Vegeta.

"Yeah, ok." Goten was reserved as he watched his father leave. This, he thought, goes much deeper than just me and Trunks. At the thought of his lover Goten's eyes lit up and he smiled. The ever-present feeling in the corner of his mind increased momentarily. We need to talk, he thought, and the presence flashed again in agreement.

* * *

Vegeta ended a final routine and fell to the ground, exhausted. His power level dropped and his hair returned to its normal deep black. Standing laboriously, he made a slow journey back into the house. The saiya-jin grabbed a glass of water, downing it in one gulp, and then collapsed onto the couch. Goten was living with Trunks in another town quite far away; Kakarotto would not be back for at least an hour, so there was no reason to keep cover in his own room.

The training had succeeded in exhausting his body, but Vegeta's mind did not slow. It observed his quick recuperation, the stink he had brought into the room, and the erection that had begun to reform between his legs. Vegeta growled at himself and willed the arousal away; but with no one around to hide it from, it refused to diminish.

Damn Kakarotto to hell. Vegeta laughed aloud, although there was little humor in the situation. Kakarotto was really testing his patience on this occasion, forcing the saiya-no-ouji to explain the facts about saiya-jin matings. What the man should have known from childhood had to be explained in simple terms, something that would be annoying at the best of times. But it was Kakarotto that Vegeta was teaching -- the strongest warrior in the universe, an abnormality in his race, and the male that was the focus of Vegeta's ever-present yearnings.

He had been able to hide it when the other saiya-jin was around, but now that Vegeta was alone, his body's intentions were clear. Without glancing down, he knew his body desired Kakarotto. If I wanted to, rational thought whispered, I could court him. I can always initiate the mating. As appealing as the thought was, Vegeta turned his mind from it. He would not, however, admit to himself the reason for this conscious decision.

Coward... He stood, leaving a glass and distinct, musky smell in the room. He stalked into his bathroom, turning on the shower and stepping under the chilling spray. Afraid of rejection... The cold silenced his body, but his mind sped along and plagued him. More than sex... Vegeta surrendered, slumping against the tiled wall, ignorant of the water that pounded on his back. The time had come to give some real thought to the situation.

It was easy to admit that he lusted after Kakarotto. Many years ago he had proven that in no uncertain terms. Moreover, he did not regret it and would willingly do it again. But Vegeta knew, as he had known for many, many years, that a saiya-jin mating meant more than sex and lust. It was a life-long bond that linked both mates in body and mind.

And I feel more than lust for Kakarotto. Difficult to admit but true. Vegeta sighed under the sound of falling water. It was difficult to prove as well. Vegeta remembered clearly the many times he had endangered, rebuked, betrayed, fought, and spoken cruelly to Kakarotto and had not known why he acted as he did. In many of the memories, he had hated himself for it. For the entire time, decades, too many years, he had seen only Kakarotto, felt only for him. Even when coupling with Bulma and during the few, brief one-night-stands of his past, he had though of Kakarotto.

Vegeta laughed at his own thoughts, bitter. The Prince wishes to mate a third-class saiya-jin. But he is afraid.

On Vegeta-sei, he could have had anyone he wanted, and would be free to mate any saiya-jin. He would be required to carry on the royal blood at some point, but he was still free to mate a male. But everything had gone completely wrong. Vegeta-sei had been erased from the universe and the saiya-jin had been terminated. The rules no longer applied.

Kakarotto was the strongest saiya-jin to ever exist. He was the one who had captured the power of the Super Saiya-jin for the first time in three millennia. With perfection, he could unite body and soul. He was a battle genius. Had Vegeta-sei continued to exist, Vegeta's bonding with Kakarotto would have been celebrated -- the strongest warrior and the planet's future king. But his home-planet existed now only as scattered particles in space, and Vegeta was incapable of initiating what had the possibility of being the perfect bond.

Vegeta was hesitant on the surface. But below, deeper inside, beneath layers of conditioning, training, hatred, arrogance, and contempt, was a frozen core. A cold core that was slowly creeping out, attacking his guts, limbs, pride, and finally his brain. Vegeta was scared. He was terrified, fear ripping at him and instilling doubt in his mind. The outward anger was a superficial, automatic protection from his worst enemy: himself.

He could not do anything.

There is too much at stake, he thought. If Kakarotto rejects me... If he did, then Vegeta would loose too much -- the daily sight of the other man, his incessant chatter, his powerful appearance and fighting ability, and the companionship they shared as the only pure members of their race remaining in the universe.

Never before had Vegeta decided with certainty to do nothing, but he did so now. Turning off the shower, Vegeta stepped out and stood, naked, dripping water to the floor. His head has down-turned but his body was coiled tightly, hands in fists.

Kakarotto was beyond his reach.

In sixty-seven years, Vegeta had cried only a handful of times. On each occasion the tears had been outside of his control, rolling from his eyes unbidden and unwanted. Now, as his hands relaxed in defeat, releasing Kakarotto, the tears came again and he did not know why.


	5. Part Four

The Bonded

Part Four

* * *

Things had changed.

Goku did not know why exactly, but they had. And it had all started when Bulma called Vegeta about their son's relationship with Goten. Everything was different now -- in Goku's mind, between Goku and Vegeta, and in everyday life. As he trained, Goku's mind raced and he thought.

Goku was torn between two very different emotions. He had always known homosexuality to be immoral and unsuitable, and was automatically disappointed with his son. The relationship he had with Trunks was unnatural and simply wrong. Males, as he constantly reminded himself, did not belong with other males, not in that way. However -- each time he saw Vegeta (much less, now), Goku felt something stir within him. When he had returned home after his talk with Goten a few weeks ago to find Vegeta eating dinner, it had been an uncomplicated, causal sensation. But each successive time he saw Vegeta, the feeling became more intense. Now, it had reached a point that things were so severe he was afraid Vegeta would notice he was staring.

Luckily, or unluckily, depending on how he looked at it, he saw less of the other saiya-jin nowadays. Vegeta seemed to be constantly busy training or teaching and was often gone. What conversations they did have were cold, even although Goku tried to act natural. It seemed that Vegeta was avoiding him, but Goku could think of no reason why.

His contact with the others had changed as well. The truth about Goten and Trunks had escaped somehow, and the couple had been forced to come out, at least to their close friends. There were a few knowing nods, and Gohan had even congratulated his brother, but the majority had not been so supportive. Although nothing negative had been said, contact between those who knew became even less frequent and much more formal.

Goku faltered in his workout again, disappointed that he was doing so poorly under a light 150g. Normally, he had no difficulties giving his all to his training, but it was becoming harder and harder as his mind became more overwhelmed. He needed someone to talk to, but he had been completely deserted.

With one final thrust, Goku stopped, the weights falling from his hands and cracking the floor. He dropped out of the offensive stance and slipped to the ground, legs crossed. If I don't figure something out, he thought, I'll never be able to train successfully. Goku's gaze slid out of focus as he turned inward in contemplation. The first thing to tackle was his feelings for Vegeta. That was the most distracting thought, constantly on his mind. Homosexuality is wrong, he reminded himself, and then launched into thought.

I can't remember exactly when they first started. I've always valued Vegeta more than the others have, but I know I haven't felt this way forever. Again he remembered the time he had ... had done that with Vegeta and, grimacing, considered it as well. He pulled something out of me, Goku thought. It was as if I had no control over myself. We were like animals, wild beasts. There had been pain, too, as well as the undeniable pleasure; he had been sore for days. He wondered if that how it's like with saiya-jin. It made some sort of sense so far, but Goku still did not have answers.

And there was another large problem -- his son and Trunks -- to complicate his musings. They've ... mated ... but I just know they can't have the same type of relationship that Vegeta and I did. Goten's not like that. Vegeta had not told him any details about saiya-jin matings, and neither had Goten. Goku had no idea what was normal for the warrior race.

Although he was a saiya-jin by blood, Goku had been raised an earthling. Their rules labeled it as entirely wrong. The mating was unnatural and the time with Vegeta was revolting. But as Goku's mind and body reminded him, it had felt natural and far from disgusting. His nature and nurture were at war, more than they had ever been before.

I can't do anything, he thought. Not yet. I need to know more, first. I guess that means talking to Vegeta. He sighed and then stood, picking up the weights. I'll talk to him tomorrow. That way, I'll sleep on it and know I'm not doing anything stupid. He rocked back and forth to reclaim his rhythm and then shifted to an offensive squat. He punched out, alternating fists with a blurred speed. Tomorrow.

* * *

Harsh ringing interrupted the late night still and Goku's hand shot out, reaching blindly for the control to the vidscreen. He turned it on, silently cursing his private line, and rose from the bed. The room was lit with an artificial blue glow that highlighted the wrinkles in the bedsheets and the muscles on the warrior's body. Bulma's voice called out to him from the speakers on the metal table across the room. "Goku? Are you there? I can't see you."

"One sec," Goku scrubbed his eyes with his palm and yawned wide before calling out gruffly, "go ahead."

"Oh my! Did I wake you? I forgot how late it is there. Two o'clock, huh? It's only eleven here. Anyway," she rushed on without waiting for a response, "I have the most wonderful idea!"

"Mmm hmmm." Goku plopped down on the edge of his bed where the electronic "eye" of the vidscreen could see him.

"I was thinking about Goten and Trunks..." she faded away but came back with vengeance, "they refuse to admit that their relationship is completely unnatural." Goku began to become worried, but said nothing. The level of hysteria rose in her voice over time. "I got to thinking, and had an epiphany. What if I could get Trunks some help? A doctor or something who could help him see more clearly?"

"Bulma," Goku paused to arrange the words in his head. "You may want to give it some more thought."

Bulma ignored him. "But need to ask you a favor. Do you think you could say something to Goten? Maybe it would be enough. If not, he could see a psychiatrist too, and that way --"

"Drop it." Goku did not know if it was lack of sleep, but for some reason he had no temper for Bulma's crazy ideas just now.

"But Goku --"

"Leave them be, Bulma. Don't say anything to either Trunks or Goten." He grated out each word, eyes screwed closed and head down turned, and then looked up at her piercingly. "Do not." With a bleep the channel closed off and Goku shut down the machine completely, then dropped the control to the floor. He crawled under the bedsheets and lay back down, trying to forget the conversation. His mind refused to rest.

Why had he been short with Bulma, and so supportive of the relationship between the two men? Goku turned over, restless, and ran a hand through his bangs. I can't get into that situation, he thought, not ever. No one would ever be able to look at me the same way again, if Bulma's reaction is any clue. He made an abrupt decision, eyes opening in the blue-black night. He could not talk to Vegeta -- who knew what it would lead to? It was a bad idea any way he looked at it.

Goku turned over again, willing himself to sleep, but it refused to come. He remained awake, stomach in unsettled nervous knots, until dawn crept over the horizon.


	6. Part Five

The Bonded

Part Five

* * *

"I'm worried."

"Hmm? " Trunks looked up from the newspaper as Goten entered the room, dressed in loose drawstring pants. He cleared away the print on the couch and pulled Goten into his lap. "We already talked. You're ok with everyone knowing, aren't you?"

"Not about that -- I'm worried about my father. I haven't heard from him in a while, and I don't like it."

"He can take care of himself, 'Ten." Trunks rested his chin on Goten's shoulder and Goten leaned against him with a contented noise.

"I know that. But there's been so much going on. Even although he seems ok, I'm suspicious. It may be getting to him more than we think."

"He hasn't been unsupportive," Trunks commented quietly.

"Yeah. But he is a saiya-jin, after all. To be truthful, I'm concerned about his relationship with your father."

"Ah." Trunks wrapped his arms about his mate and lazily stroked the bare, muscular chest. "I'm surprised they aren't together yet."

"Is Vegeta interested?"

"I think so." Chuckling, Trunks nuzzled Goten's neck. "He certainly knows plenty about saiya-jin matings. Plus, your dad's damn attractive."

Goten pouted, turning slightly to glare at his mate. "I swear, if I ever catch you checking out my father..."

"Hey, don't worry. I got over him years ago."

Goten swatted Trunks half-heartedly.

"But just what is it that worries you?" Trunks asked.

"When I talked to him, he seemed very interested in the mating and bond." Goten's voice dropped briefly and his body molded into Trunks'. For a few moments he remained unmoving, then broke the silence. "But then, he became suddenly withdrawn and just about ran out of there. I think something's up between Vegeta and Dad. The problem is that Dad was raised as an earthling, so he thinks it's wrong to be gay. If he does have a thing for Vegeta, it must be torturing him."

"Good point. Have you talked to him?"

"No. I don't want to say anything, incase I'm totally off the mark."

Trunks grunted in and became silent, thoughtful. Goten took the time to snuggle against his lover, interlacing fingers with him and feeling the steady heartbeat. Eventually, Trunks spoke. "Want me to talk to my father?"

"I think so. Yeah, if you would."

"No problem, 'Ten. I should see him again anyway."

Goten smiled, reassured, and changed the subject. "So, why aren't you getting ready for work?"

"Company holiday."

"Really?" Goten looked over his shoulder and into the blue eyes. "Well then, can I interest you in breakfast?"

"Yeah." Trunks allowed himself to be pulled to his feet and padded into the kitchen with his partner, continuing to hold his hand. The newspaper lay forgotten on the floor.

* * *

The following day, Goten's training was interrupted by the intercom system informing him that someone was calling. He took the transmission in the hallways within the small house, and smiled when Trunks' face appeared on the screen. Behind him was the messy President's office, papers and computer disks covering all available surfaces.

"Hey, love."

"'Ten," answered Trunks in acknowledgement. You don't have a student now, do you?"

Goten shook his head. "Not for another hour."

"Good. Well, Goten, I haven't been able to get a hold of my father. When I called, Goku said he wasn't home. However, my mom cornered me today."

Goten huffed and leaned on the desk, one hand on either side of the screen.

"Well... I swear, she's not normally this bad. She wants me to see some psychiatrist or something."

"No way."

"I know, it's crazy. I only just got away, and she didn't get me to commit to anything, don't worry. But I think you may be interested in knowing she did mention Goku." Goten raised an eyebrow. "Something about talking to him a few nights ago. He told her not to talk to me -- either of us, actually, if I heard right -- and then hung up on her. I think you might be right. Something's going on with your father."

"Normally," Goten murmured, "he doesn't act this way..."

There was the sound of a knock on Trunks' side of the line and he glanced at the door and then back into the vidscreen. "I gotta go. Technically, I'm not on break."

"Goodbye, Trunks. See you when you get home."

"Goodbye."

The screen clicked off but Goten continued to stare at it. Just what is the problem? he thought. Chewing his lip thoughtfully he pulled back from the table. He did not know the full story, but something was definitely up. He needed to talk to his father before Bulma got to him again. But not now -- he had a student coming soon. After Nanji leaves, he decided. I'm free then. If I head over to Dad's place directly, I should be able to make it back by the time Trunks gets home. Plan decided upon, Goten walked back out to the training enclosure to warm up and wait for his trainee to arrive.


	7. Part Six

The Bonded

Part Six

* * *

From an aerial view, the house that Goku and Vegeta shared was large and composed of two distinct parts. The first was a white, standard Capsule Corporation house, a large model with a spacious but plain front yard. The second half stretched from the back of the building to the far left side. It was a complex training area with a round white gravity room and both an indoor and outdoor arena. Goten observed it as he flew to the house, noting the recent overuse of the outdoor arena, where the scorched grass had been torn up and the paving was cracked. Someone's been frustrated, he thought. Goten alighted on the doorstep and rang the bell, leaning against the wall while he waited for an answer. It took so long that he nearly gave up and left, but it did eventually come. Goten bowed slightly. "Hello, Vegeta."

Vegeta barely nodded in response and looked him over discretely. "How is my son?" He asked emotionlessly, but Goten knew he did love his son deep below the callous exterior.

"We're both fine. Is Goku home?"

He completely missed the subtle fluctuation in Vegeta's features. "I don't know. I'm leaving, but if you wish to, check the gravity room."

"Thank you." Goten bowed again and went around the house to the left side, in the direction of the smaller extension. As he pulled open the door to the white building he noticed Vegeta take off into the sky behind him. I owe that man a great deal, he thought off-handedly as he entered and shut the door behind himself. For giving life to Trunks and raising him. And he taught Trunks about the mating. He smiled softly. Definitely the best. Yeah.

The gravity room was in use, random sounds of impact and movement originating from the inner chamber. Goten knocked on the door, but when there was no response he let himself in, adjusting quickly to the high gravity. Goku's back was to him and the tall, dark saiya-jin continued his motions, his body blurring at the high speed. His son waited until he paused, breathing hard, and then called out. "Hey, Dad."

Goku turned quickly. "Oh -- hello, Goten. I didn't hear you come in." He straightened, pushing his bangs away from his damp brow.

"Vegeta let me in. Didn't you sense my ki?"

Goku was not as adept as Vegeta in concealing his emotions and Goten saw him react slightly to the name. "No... I must have been distracted." Pointedly, he changed the subject and asked, "Want to wait in the house? I'll only be a moment."

"Actually, no," came the reply, followed by a momentary pause. "Can we spar, Dad?"

Goku shrugged and wiped his hands on his gi. "Sure." He waited while Goten stripped down to his pants and boots, leaving the more restrictive clothing against the wall, and then decreased the gravity to 150g.

The father and son squared off, each accepting the same fighting stance. Goten attacked first, testing out his father and the severity of the fight. Each kick and punch was blocked without problem, lazily. Turning it up a notch, Goten feigned for the neck, and aimed a small ki attack at the gut when Goku took it. There was a sudden flash of light from Goku, incinerating the ki ball and throwing Goten to the floor. Wincing, the younger man pushed himself into a sitting position; had it been a real battle, it would have been a fatal mistake. Goku came at him hard, knocking him onto his back. One hand went to the neck and the other trapped an arm against the heaving chest, while he pinned the second arm at the wrist, holding it to the ground with his knee. As much as Goten struggled and bucked, the iron-strong hold would not give. He was forced to power up, his energy pushing his father back. As soon as he could, Goten jumped to his feet, moving backwards a few steps and setting himself up for a basic Kamehameha. Goku steeled himself and accepted the attack. The ki faltered slightly under the gravity but hit the man with force and he slid back into the wall. Goten's hands dropped to his side slowly and he leaned over, breathing raggedly and rubbing his sore wrist. When the light died down and the sparse dust cleared, Goku stood there, smirking grimly. He moved with impossible speed, appearing before Goten, grunts ringing out as they clashed.

Goten allowed his father to work out his frustrations, giving as much as he took until they were both gasping for breath and circling each other like wolves. The room was lighted with the yellow energy that glowed around them, reflected in their hair. Every opportunity for attack was exploited, leaving their bodies bruised and bleeding. With a burst of movement, Goku caught his son's head; the grip was firm enough that if Goten tried to struggle, he would break his neck. The victor was finally declared as Goten let his body go limp. Goku released his grip and they moved apart, bowing automatically. Then both dropped to the floor, each holding the most painful parts of their body and attempting to get their breath back.

Goku tossed a water bottle to his son from a pile in the corner and took a long drink from one himself. "Thanks."

Goten looked at him, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand and dropping the empty container to the floor. "What?"

"I needed that."

"No prob," said Goten, nodding.

"But why did you come, really?" Goku asked, glancing sideways at his son while he searched for a towel.

Goten sighed and leaned back, resting on his hands with legs outstretched. "I wanted to talk. Actually," he corrected himself, "I thought you might want to talk."

"Talk? About what?"

I should just spell it out for him, Goten thought. He swallowed, stalling, and then replied. "Correct me if I'm wrong, Dad, but I have a suspicion that there is something between you and Vegeta." When there was no response and his father refused to meet his eyes, Goten expanded and tried to force out a reaction. "Something more than friendship." Still nothing. "Dad, answer me!" He sat forward, one hand outstretched towards Goku. Suddenly, the second man turned his face to him.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." His voice was the quiet sound of cold steel.

Goten's hand faltered and fell. He did not know if he should continue or accept the answer. Although Goku was firm, the denial only strengthened the younger saiya-jin's gut emotion. Taking a breath to calm himself he continued to push unforgivingly onwards. "Please be honest. If --"

"There is nothing between us!" Goku jumped to his feet, glaring down at his son. "I would never do anything that revolting."

Goten blinked, hurt. "Dad..."

The harsh words continued and grew into a raging monologue, overpowering Goten completely. "Not all saiya-jin have ... have sex with other males, Goten. It's unnatural, sickening. Boys are created to like girls, not other boys. There is nothing between Vegeta and myself -- I can't believe you would even suggest it! Why would he have any interest in me? And I would never! We are friends and housemates, nothing ... nothing more."

Looking through his own pain, Goten knew he had found his answer -- he had been off the mark about his father and Vegeta, but Goku was bothered, and more so than he had expressed previously. His violently uncharacteristic words would only have come if something was eating at him painfully. Abruptly, instead of jumping into another sentence Goku turned to the wall, body trembling and head shaking slightly, side to side. Goten scrambled to his feet and rushed forward, placing a hand on his father's shoulder.

"Dad? Dad, are you ok?"

Goku's down turned face was contorted in emotion, something his son had never witnessed before. As Goten watched, he recognized that it was his father's own words of denial that had finally broken him. The older saiya-jin whispered a single word, "Why?"

Wrong again... thought Goten. But who cares! Now we can get somewhere! Goten helped his father to sit and remained close, providing companionship. "What is it?"

"It's wrong -- I know it's wrong -- but I can't help but think about Vegeta."

"Dad ... does he know?"

"I haven't talked to him... He's never around, and I don't know what to say. But once, we ... we had sex a long time ago. Years ago, before you were born." Goku hid his head in his hands, voice rocky and scattered. Goten touched his arm lightly for a moment.

"Dad -- God, I can't believe I'm in this position," he murmured, and then resumed his calm and authoritative voice. "You need to accept the fact that it is not unnatural. If it was, then you wouldn't feel this way at all. Earthlings may think it's wrong, but regardless of what they think, saiya-jin are created to have these types of relationships."

"The bond..."

"Exactly." Following his gut instinct, he added something that he did not know for sure but Trunks strongly suspected, "And Dad ... he feels the same way."

Goku looked up at him for the first time since he had opened his heart. He whispered, so quiet it was almost silent, "Really?"

"Yes. You can't let human inhibitions stop you. If I had, I never would have mated Trunks."

"What ... what is it like?" Goku asked, watching his son's face closely.

It won't do any harm to have an answer, Goten thought. He needs to know more. And maybe if he sees how beautiful it is... "It's amazing ... more than amazing. We were really good friends before, but after Trunks led the mating... He's with me inside now. In my head. Sometimes the bond is really strong, and we can talk into each other's minds -- telepathically. He's always there. I know how he feels and when he's in pain. And I know everything about him, his entire life."

"How long ... when..." Goku's cheeks where red with his unease and he was incapable of forming complete questions.

"We were friends first ... then lovers," he sped through the second part, "then there was the night in the woods. It was different -- I don't know how to say ... more ritualistic, but raw. I know that Mom was an earthling so I'm not a pure saiya-jin, but that part grew and consumed me.

"At the end, after the hunt," he saw the look of incomprehension of Goku's face and explained the term, "it's the second part of the mating. He tracked me down and we fought. It proves the hunter's capabilities and power. Anyway, after the hunt we had ... um ... we had sex," quickly again, in embarrassment, "and then the bond formed. I can't explain it; it was all so overpowering that I can't remember just what happened or how. But I'll never forget. God -- it was so powerful."

Goten did not know what more to say and so he was silent, resting his chin in his hand. They sat still, side by side. Minutes passed and then Goten look up at the domed ceiling, sighing his mate's name. Recollection flashed across his face and he leapt up as if stung. "I completely forgot! Trunks'll be home soon -- I really need to go." Turning to his father he calmed and spoke seriously. "We still need to talk. Will you call, when you have time?"

Climbing to his feet, Goku nodded, distrustful of his voice. He reached down to gather his training equipment, and then followed Goten out of the gravity room, silently thoughtful. They went their separate ways directly outside, Goten rocketing into the sky and his father crossing the small expanse of grass and entering the empty house.

Goku ate ravenously to pacify his stomach, not tasting any of the food he devoured. His mind had just broken its silence and was full, entertaining ideas and remembering the last few hours.

Obviously, he had not been hiding his emotions very well -- Goten figured his out and forced the truth into the open. Just as long as Vegeta doesn't know, he told himself. Until Goku was sure of himself, the other man could not find out. I should call Goten the day after tomorrow. If I can wait that long. He paused, chewing. I can't seem overly anxious, and I do need time to think first. But ... well ... he may actually be able to help me. The front door slammed and Goku whipped his head around, startled. Vegeta was home. Turning back to his food, Goku tried to control his breathing and heartbeat, determined not to look any different than he normally did.

Moments later, Vegeta passed through the room. He stopped when he saw Goku. "Did your son find you?" He asked without greeting.

Goku turned, smiling involuntarily. "Yeah. Where did you go?"

"Flying." The answer was short, cutting off all conversation, and Vegeta turned away, walking out of the left-hand archway. Goku watched his retreating back and slowly, hungrily licked his lips. On recognizing his action he looked abruptly back to his food, although he did not actually see it. One hand to his hairline he laughed at himself beneath his breath. Ok, he thought, so I'll call Goten tomorrow.


	8. Part Seven

The Bonded

Part Seven

* * *

A few weeks later, Trunks was in his office working through some fairly routine tasks when there were two knocks. Sounding at the same time, one was on the window and the other on the door, faster and much more frantic. Trunks looked from his laptop and out the window first, greeted by the sight of Goten, grinning, a feral light in his eyes. The tapping on the door behind Trunks repeated and Bulma's voice called out his name sharply, followed by, "Open up, already. I need to talk to you!"

Silently, Trunks gestured to Goten, trying to get him out of the view out the window. Goten complied just as Bulma opened the door with a slam.

"Goodness, how long were you planning to take?" She glanced at him suspiciously, and then began searching through a sheaf of papers. "Ah, here it is. Sign this." Trunks took it and placed it on the table, picking up his pen. He glanced nervously out the window, but, luckily, all was clear. Thankful, he turned back to the paper.

"What is it?"

"One of the machines in the Car Capsules production line went on the blink yesterday evening. We need a replacement quickly. Sign!"

Trunks obeyed her hurried, stressed instruction, but handed the paper back slowly. "You know, mom, you don't need to be in charge of this. I can get --"

"Oh, hush," she interrupted briskly and whisked away the paper. "I like my work, and I know my way around this place better than any hired worker. I need to run. See you soon, Trunks." She took one last look around the room and Trunks gulped, refusing to look out the window. Satisfied, she left, the door slamming behind her.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Trunks turned. Goten had floated back up and climbed in the window when Trunks opened it, still smiling. They kissed briefly, arms wrapped around each other. Pulling away from the other's mouth, Trunks nested his head on Goten's shoulder and spoke into the tightly corded neck. "Why are you here, 'Ten?"

"I was speaking with my father..."

"And that made you horny?" Trunks asked, pressing against the bulge that he could feel through his slacks and Goten's jeans.

Goten nipped Trunks' skin. "I was speaking to my father about saiya-jin matings," he continued.

Trunks took a small step back, serious. "How are things going?"

"Better." Goten smiled. "Yeah, better. This time we talked about the courtship, everything that leads up to the mating. I think that he's learning to understand and accept it all." Then he pulled Trunks back against him. "It brought back some very pleasant memories. Did you know I can still remember every single detail from the time when we found each other?" He leaned forward, pressing their lips together in an open-mouthed kiss. Trunks coaxed his partner in deeper, teasing with and then withdrawing his tongue. As saiya-jin, the kiss was heavier and longer than those between humans, but they did eventually need to break for air.

"Hnnn... I love you, Goten." Trunks breathed in deeply, smelling the heavy sent of his partner. When rational thought had returned, he tried to pull away, but Goten's arms held him tight. " 'Ten, this is how we got caught last time. We can't ... what if Bulma comes back in?"

"No. I want you now, Trunks."

"Bulma..."

"She already knows. If she sees again, she'll survive." Goten pushed into the quickly relenting body, their erections rubbed against each other through the tight confines of clothing. "And doing it at work turns you on, Trunks." He paused for another kiss. "Fuck me, Trunks, like you did our first time."

Their twin moans echoed in the room and Trunks backed up, pulling Goten with him. He fumbled behind his back, pushing paper and a laptop from the desk. Neither noticed when the heavy machine dropped to the ground, their bodies and minds preoccupied with sensation. He moved so Goten was against the desk and pressed him up to it, forcing his back into a nearly painful arch. With one hand, he pinned Goten's hands over his head. The other moved downward, burning a line across Goten's face and chest. It fumbled with the shirt buttons, popping off most of them so that he could reach beneath the white fabric. He searched for and found the nipples, fondling each in turn until they became hard under his fingers. Then he continued further down, plunging into the navel with his thumb, Goten's stomach fluttering sensitively under the touch. On reaching it he tackled the fly to Goten's jeans, ripping down the zipper. Breaking the kiss, Trunks moved his head downwards, exploring the skin of his mate's chest with his tongue. Goten strained back, his body taunt as he begged in broken words. Trunks smiled, encircling a dark nipple. Very slowly, he pushed aside the black boxers and pulled Goten's erection out from his pants, keeping his touch light. "Tr ... Trunks..." Goten gasped out his name, thrusting towards the elusive contact. "Please..."

Pulling his head away from the slick, salty skin, Trunks looked up and met Goten's eyes. "Just like our first time," he growled, his voice heavy with lust, and tightly gripped his mate's length. Goten moaned, pushing against the calloused hand. A warm friction began to build as Trunks pumped, the skin of both erection and hand turning a burning red. Goten's tail twisted before him, twining loosely around Trunks' wrist and following the hard up and down.

Goten became suddenly silent, his breath caught in his chest. Trunks looked into the heavy-lidded face, his hand stilling. "Should I stop?"

Body still tense, Goten swallowed and then spoke, voice raw. "No. Get me off, Trunks. I can take it twice."

Trunks compiled, his hand moving rhythmically. He rubbed against Goten's straining thigh, moaning at the stimulus to his untouched erection. Goten became vocal with the same abruptness that had closed his vocal cords before, a deep moan filling the room. Trunks watched Goten's face as the climax crashed into him. With one hand, the standing male caught most of the hot seed, the other continuing to grip Goten's length as it shuddered. Goten's voice faltered and dropped off, his body falling lax against the desk and his tail tiredly lifeless. Trunks took a step back, eyes still fixed on the now satiated face. He lifted his hand, tasting the bitter seed before wiping the skin clean with a tissue. He balled the tissue up and tossed it into the trash, then moved around Goten to open a drawer on his desk. From the far back he withdrew a tube that he took to Goten, taking a limp hand and letting him feel the container. He intertwined fingers with his mate and leaned forward, rubbing against his leg. "Ready?"

Eyes still closed, Goten replied. "God, yes." His breathing was still shallow and ragged, but Trunks knew his fast recovery speed. Dropping the hand, he opened the lubricant and placed it to the side. He kissed Goten, allowing the male to taste his own seed. Reaching to the perspiration-covered back he grabbed a handful of the white shirt that hung loosely. Trunks twisted it up, catching Goten's hands. Goten's black eyes sprang open and his lips parted in the beginning of a complaint, but Trunks cut him off.

"Turn around."

Goten nodded once, slowly, and turned so that his back was to Trunks. The purple-haired saiya-jin ground into the displayed ass, using the handful of shirt to force Goten to lean on the table. He ran his free hand over the red imprint on Goten's lower back, left from the edge of the table. Then he moved back slightly, pulling down both pairs of pants with only the slightest pause to let their tails wriggle free of the holes cut in the back. Again relenting to instinct, he pressed against the skin presented to him and growled possessively. When Goten called out his name softly, Trunks backed away and reached for the lubricant, squeezing some onto his fingers. He pushed into the crack and found a tight ring of muscle. To Goten's mewls, he began the process of stretching his partner to accommodate him.

Trunks could feel Goten attempt to bite back his pleasure as he brushed his prostate and leaned forward, pumping three fingers into the prone man's ass. "Make some noise for me, 'Ten," he commanded, previous inhibitions gone.

"Then fuck me, Trunks!" Goten pushed against the fingers desperately but the second male pulled them away. Trunks used what lube remained on his arousal, nearly moaning at his own touch, and then guided himself forward, pushing into the tight tunnel within his partner's ass. Goten breathed out a moan tinged with pleading at the careful, slow speed. "Faster..."

Obeying, Trunks drove in hard, completely encasing himself in a moment. Goten released a keening cry and Trunks waited for him to adjust before beginning a slow but deep rhythm. Goten moaned with each thrust and bent down even more, opening himself further. His tail wound around Trunks' waist, urging their bodies closer, and Trunks' joined it, the two shades of brown fur caressing his naked skin. The movements grew in force and Trunks bit his lip, refusing to make any sound. Instead, he listened to his partner and felt the presence of Goten in his mind, already heightened by the close company, grow with the ferocity of a migraine. But there was no longer any pain for either man, just overwhelming heat and pleasure.

- - In the middle of another errand Bulmma paused, looking around her for the strange sound that leaked into the hall. She took a step forward and it became louder, drawing her forward until she stood before the door to Trunks' office. The sound was definitely coming from within.

Bulma tucked back a strand of hair and leaned forward, ear close to the door. There was the constant noise of an impact between two surfaces intermixed with the low tones of a voice. Not Trunks... She leaned forward more and caught a few unintelligible words. But that was...

There was a slow revelation is Bulma's mind. She jumped back, hand over her mouth and eyes wide. "I don't..." she whispered, "I don't believe it. Shit..." She backed up, starting at the wooden doorway, and then turned, shaking uncontrollably and forgetting to blink. "I don't ... but he promised it was all over... Kami, oh, what can I do?" Bulma broke into a run, work forgotten, in the direction of her own office. - -

"God... I love you, Trunks." Each emotion-laden word was punctuated by the shuddering of his body that accompanied the thrusts. Trunks murmured his same promise back and snaked a hand around, fitting between Goten's body and the desk, pumping Goten's arousal in syncopation to the thrusts. Goten's moans ended again.

Leaning forward so that their upper bodies pressed together from torso to the outstretched arm that pinned Goten to the table, Trunks whisper into his lover's ear, his words and the slap of flesh against flesh the only sounds. "Come for me." He thrust in three more, intense times and then heard his name in a reverberating moan, feeling hot, creamy liquid on his hand. As Goten climaxed, body clamping tight around the length that invaded him, Trunks moved harder and faster until he came as well, growling, and marking his mate as his own.

Ignoring the protests of his body, Trunks extracted his fingers from the shirt and pulled Goten into his arms, bringing him to the floor where he held the body tightly. He allowed himself a brief cuddle, nibbling on his mate's ear. "You did beg, our first time," he whispered, receiving a tired grunt in reply. What Trunks said next took more effort out of him, using their currently deepened bond to speak mentally. -I do love you.-

"Ah..." Goten opened his eyes slowly. -Forever.-


	9. Part Eight

The Bonded

Part Eight

* * *

There was something strange going on, but what it was exactly Vegeta did not know. Kakarotto was gone more often than usual, and there were many more calls to the man's private line. If it had been only that, Vegeta would not have been too bothered, but there was more. Kakarotto was constantly watching him, even indiscreetly at times. Vegeta was unnerved and also frightened that his emotions were beginning to show, the well-crafted mask wearing down from overuse.

He had succeeded in not hunting Kakarotto, and for that Vegeta was thankful. His simple, firm decision was even more difficult to follow through with than he had predicted. His instinct was to pursue Kakarotto, to begin the mating process. In order to hide how he felt and to protect from committing the actions he was set so firmly against, he had to watch himself constantly. Everything that surpassed thought was monitored and edited before being put into practice.

It was driving him slowly but completely insane.

For this reason, Vegeta had been spending as much time as he could alone. In the woods he was free to express himself, breathe, and relieve his body's pent up obsession. Each time he left there were broken, uprooted trees and destroyed landscapes in his wake. He also left with an all-too-brief feeling of satiation. During every visit to the forest he invariably brought himself off, aroused by Kakarotto, ever present in his mind, and the wild surroundings that reminded him of that time long ago, beside a lake.

Days grew into weeks and then months -- it was becoming progressively harder to hide. The house was saturated in Kakarotto's scent, everywhere he went reminded him in some way of the other saiya-jin. Something had to be done. Drastically and quickly, before his fa?de broke.

Vegeta was holed up in his room considering means of escape when there was a knock on the door. He looked at it, hesitant, and then took a breath and forced his face to go cold. "What?" he asked roughly.

The door opened and Kakarotto peered around. "There's a call for you, Vegeta. Your son."

The Prince rose from his seat, moving past Kakarotto without response. As he passed they touched, fleetingly, and he had to force his eyes to stay open and his legs to keep moving. He could feel Kakarotto's gaze on his back and walked faster, choosing to take the call in the small private den. He shut the door firmly behind himself.

Trunks was talking to someone out of view, but turned to the screen as his father sat down. "Hello, Father."

"Hello," responded Vegeta.

The demi-saiya-jin looked at him strangely, brow furrowed. The reason he had called forgotten, he questioned his father's mood. Vegeta, by nature, was always irate, but his tone held no heat and was instead exceptionally cold. "You ok?" There was no response and Trunks looked away from the vidsceen again. "Shoo, Goten." He waved dismissively and there was a lazy, unintelligible reply. "'Cause we need to talk alone, that's why. I won't be too long." Trunks continued to watch, eyes following what Vegeta presumed to be Goten rising and walking away, until there was the sound of a door clicking shut. "Look, Dad. If you won't talk, then I will. There's plenty to be said.

"I've been trying to get a hold of you for the last week, but you're never home. Goten and I talked a while ago, about you. Well," he amended, "about Goku's feelings for you."

Vegeta started visibly, sure that he had heard wrong.

"Ah. That got your attention." Trunks chuckled. "Interested?"

"Don't tease me, brat."

"Ok, ok." He smiled but continued, "I don't know what you did to him. He's obsessed with you, to put it simply."

"What?" Vegeta's mind refused to comprehend.

"Didn't take it too well, to begin with. Being raised as an earthling instilled a pretty strong homophobia in him. But since Goten got him to admit it, they've been talking. Goten's been teaching him that it's normal and -- well, what it's all about. I thought you should have some warning."

Vegeta was shocked -- there was no way. Kakarotto, obsessed with him?

Seeing his father's disbelief, Trunks smiled again. "Why would I lie?" he asked, "surely you've noticed something."

"Yes." The father answered, his tone of voice morphing from incredulous to smug and very, very pleased. "Yes, I have." How could I have been so blind? he wondered. It all makes sense now -- Kakarotto's looks, his behavior, the absences and phone calls... Accepting it quickly and with more than a little relief, Vegeta interrogated his son. "How severe are his feelings?"

"Very."

"How long had he had them?"

"I'm not exactly sure, but Goten noticed Goku's behavior change about the time that everyone found out about us."

"His son has been talking to him about it?"

"Yeah, for about a month and a half now. He's explained everything he knows about the mating and is trying to get him to accept the fact that he's ... in love with another guy, I guess. Goku's improving, finally."

Vegeta said nothing, only smirking and leaning back in his chair.

"I take it you feel the same for him?" Trunks received a single nod in reply. "I thought so. This works out rather well for you, doesn't it." A statement, not a question. "Well, just don't do anything, not yet."

"Why?" Vegeta asked, suspiciously, sitting forward.

"He'll come to you when he's ready. If you hunt him now, he may be scared away." And it's entertaining to make you wait, Trunks thought, and grinned.

Vegeta was silent for a moment, and then put his attitude to the side. "Thank you, Trunks," he said quietly, "for telling me."

Trunks' grin dropped away. "You're welcome." There was a companionable silence, soon broken by a quiet unlatching sound on Trunk's side. He looked to his right. Vegeta heard another murmur in Goten's voice, and then Trunks replied, "Yes, I'm done now. God, you have no patience!" Looking back to his father, he shrugged. "Gotta go. I think Goten has something to show me." His gaze slid back to his mate, slyly, and then his eyes became very wide. "Holy shit!" and without looking away, "I'll um ... talk to you later, Dad." He reached out, hastily cutting the connection.

Resting against the chair back and crossing his arms, Vegeta laughed at the demi-saiya-jin couple and then fell to contemplative silence. Although his mind had accepted it, he was in a stunned shock. Vegeta felt like an idiot for reading the recent events so incredibly wrong. The answer was simple and obvious, now that he knew. When Kakarotto had heard about Goten and Trunks, and then had the basics about saiya-jin relationships explained to him, it must have triggered his emotions. The suddenly public knowledge about the warrior couple had also brought Vegeta's feeling to the surface of his consciousness, but the impact had been less severe because he was aware of what he felt beforehand. Vegeta only wished that he had known they were both experiencing similar things. He never would have given up on Kakarotto.

And he never would have cried... Vegeta would remember how those tears had felt and the emotional scarring they had caused, and could dimly recollect the fear that had driven him to the fa?de. But now, there was nothing to fear and nothing to hide. Trunks, he thought, said that Goku loved me...

Love was an emotion that stretched far beyond humans, to the entirety of the universe. On Vegeta-sei, it was something so strong that when it was shared between two saiya-jin (or three, in some rare cases), it formed a tying and lifelong bond. Now that Vegeta knew Kakarotto loved him, he did not fear being rejected -- instead, his body burned with anticipation and he was confidant.

Kakarotto will be mine. He grinned, wild, untamed, and possessively, his head turned up to the ceiling. Mine! Trunks' warning flashed through his mind but the smile did not falter. I won't hunt him yet, he thought. I will provide, and wait. When he comes... Vegeta laughed aloud to the heavens, when he comes to me I will make him mine.

* * *

Tension like electricity snapped in the air of the room that contained the two saiya-jin. Both were on the leather couch, not touching but close enough that they could sense the gentle movements of breathing and feel each other's emanating heat. Both of them had open books in hand, and although reading had become a pastime both had learned to enjoy, neither saw the words on the page. Goku shifted, moving his legs up to the couch where they occupied the middle, his calf and gi grazing Vegeta. The Prince fidgeted just slightly at the contact, partly in excitement but also so that he could hide the growing erection that showed clearly through his spandex. He was agitated by Kakarotto's constant, teasing touches but enjoyed them too much to be sincerely angry. He couldn't hunt the other at this moment, not just yet, but the knowledge that he had gained from Trunks had given him the freedom to think about and be with Kakarotto. That was his reason to be in the living room now, and the reason for their increasing interaction over the last few days.

The said saiya-jin moved again, purposely brushing Vegeta. He grinned internally at his courage, proud of himself. The contact with the (male) object of his affection didn't disgust him; it had quite the opposite effect. He moved the book down to his lap, covering the bulge that had just become visible in the wrinkles of his pants. Glancing fugitively to side he caught a quick image of Vegeta and hardened further. Again, he was amazed with himself. Goten has definitely done something to me... His metal voice paused and he glanced at the smaller warrior one more time. God, he's enough to make my blood boil.

In different degrees of certainty, both knew what the other was thinking and they both also knew the prize that would come at the end of this game. This time it was Vegeta who made contact, tapping Kakarotto lightly and asking the male to pass his bookmark. Without dropping Vegeta's gaze, he found the object and handed it over, his skin heating when their fingers touched for an instant. Vegeta fondled the metal bookmark for a moment, stalling until he had rebuilt some of his control, and inserted it into his book. He stood, brushing Kakarotto's boot not quite accidentally in the process, and walked towards the archway. As he departed the other called out to him.

"Where are you headed?"

"To my room," Vegeta answered over his shoulder, giving the other a fine view of his toned rear, and then smiled knowingly for an unspoken but quite obvious reason. Goku was left on the couch alone, the area where Vegeta had been sitting still warm and a book on the arm opposite the one he leaned against. The moment the sound of footsteps had faded beyond his keen hearing, Goku reached down and roughly grabbed his erection. He moaned Vegeta's name at the touch of his hand and quickly untied the sash around his waist, pushing his pants down partially and pulling his length out. If Vegeta comes back, he thought, I'll be forced to face the situation sooner than expected. But as his fingers found a sensitive spot on the underside of his erection, just below the head, he decided simply, it's worth it. The other man's body and touch fresh in his mind he worked himself towards release, the hand clutching his shaft moving to pump regularly and his free hand slipping beneath his shirt to fondle his nipples, groaning softly into the fading energy in the air.

Vegeta entered his room, bathroom, and then shower, leaving his clothes in a pile on his bed. He had forced himself to leave, knowing that is he had stayed a moment longer he would taken Kakarotto, violently. Reaching out, his hand moved to turn on a cold spray that would kill his erection, but paused halfway. For a moment he made no move, only staring down at the hard proof of his want, and then he pushed a button that sent down a hot shower, soaking him. His hands moved down his body, one grasping his erection and the other behind, caressing his ass and tracing the crack between the cheeks. Two fingers entered his anus, lubricated by the steaming water, and filled him intimately. As the touch drove deeper the hand at his hardness fell slowly away to press against the wall. He moved to a crouch, opening himself to his hand. Using three fingers and then painfully four he pumped into himself, stretching the tight entrance. Twisting his wrist around, he came into contact with his prostate in the next thrust. Vegeta's breathing became shallow gasps, the water flowing across his front and back, caressing the flushed erection.

The two men, separated by space and walls, were quickly being overtaken by sensation. Their movement became more broken, faster, with a strong aspect of desperation. As Vegeta's fingers searched, mauling his prostate and stroking his inner walls, his mind begged wantonly. Soon, he prayed, his face contorted in pleasure and emotion, let him come to me soon. Goku, on the couch in the living room, was straining against the leather with his head thrown back. His hand moved to a steady rhythm, drawing out the moment. In the midst of the red fog that clouded his mind he made a definite, important decision: I know I'm ready. I'll begin the mating tomorrow.

One after another, the two saiya-jin lost their throughts and fell into the deep abyss of orgasm. Vegeta came first, jerking his erection once and this both hands stilling as his load shot out, some to his hand, some to the tiled wall, the rest to the floor where swirls of water washed it away. Seconds later Goku spilled his seed onto his hand, creamy and hot. He called Vegeta's name throatily during the pulsing waves. Head down turned and eyes closed, the Prince said one word softly, a smile playing on his lips, "Kakarotto."

* * *

"Trunks, commere, you've got to see this!" Goten was leaning back in his chair, calling out the door at the top of his lungs. Moments later Goten appeared, his expression curious.

"Huh? What is it?"

"A mailvid from my dad. Come over here and watch!" Trunks moved behind Goten, looping his arms around his mate's neck. Grinning widely Goten clicked the play button and Goku's image came up in a small box on the screen.

"Hello Goten, Trunks." He wore the same Son smile, "I'm just calling to let you know that Vegeta and I are heading out for a while," a dramatic pause, "a night or so, depending on how long the mating takes." He laughed with strong and authentic joy. "Thanks for everything, both of you, and wish us luck!" The file cut off, the small square returning to black.

"Wonderful," Trunks said simply and hugged his lover. "It's about time." Goten smiled even wider and stood.

"Definitely. By the way, what phase is the moon in tonight?"

"Full, I think. Yeah, that sounds right."

"Ouch." Goten chuckled. "The strongest saiya-jin in the universe mating under a full moon. We can only hope that they won't destroy anything too important."

Trunks grinned and then tapped Goten with a factual expression. "You know what this means? All of your hard work will finally pay off."

"Yours too, Trunks," Goten replied, but still looked flattered and hopeful.

Trunks male was silent for a moment and then asked, "So, who do you think will be on top?" Goten's eyes doubled in size and he nearly choked on the air he was breathing. Before there was a chance to respond, Trunks continued. "I bet it's Vegeta."

"Why do you say that?" Goten finally countered.

"Don't agree, do ya? I'll make you a wager, love. If I'm right and it is Vegeta, then I get three consecutive nights -- actually, make it entire days -- of choosing top or bottom for myself. If it's your dad, then the three go to you."

"You're on." They shook hands, tying the bet, and then dissolved into laughter -- but neither forgot. However and more importantly, both silently wished the couple luck.


	10. Part Nine

The Bonded

Part Nine

* * *

It seemed impossible -- things were going amazingly, perfectly right. Goku smiled into the low red flames of the fire, within which meat was cooking in its own juices and blood. Vegeta came up from behind him with an armful of deadwood. He fed a few pieces to the fire and then sat near Goku, his eyes also trained on the flames. As the meat cooked there was a quiet, stretching on for minutes -- how many neither man knew.

Goten had told Goku that the first part of the mating was provision. Both individuals proved that they could supply whatever the other needed and anything he or she could want. Goku had followed his instinct, building a fire, and hunting a meal. Vegeta had skinned the animal with his hands and teeth and then cooked it, and Goku had realized as he watched that it was true: Vegeta felt as he did. With joy, he let Vegeta provide for him as well.

Rising, Vegeta retrieved the meat from the flames with his bare hands, passing a piece to the other man before taking one for himself. He sat next to Goku again, much closer this time. He knows. Goku bit into the flesh, the rich flavor of fat and blood filling his mouth. He knows, he thought, it will begin after we eat. Neither one had actually said it -- the entire trip had been on the pretence of Goku inviting Vegeta to the forest for a heavy sparring session -- but both knew that the time had come. Or, as Vegeta thought as he tried to suppress his instinct to touch Kakarotto, the time was about to come, finally. The wait was unbearable.

Goku watched, distracted from his meal, as Vegeta finished his first piece of meat and licked the thighbone and then his fingers clean. He was already fully hard, and the inside of his gi was stained with light precome. When he chanced a look, he found Vegeta to be similarly aroused. This time he knew that Vegeta would satisfy him, eventually, and was not distressed. However, Goku hurriedly ripped off the last shard of muscle and chewed, accepting a second piece from Vegeta. If all went as planned, he would need his energy.

* * *

By the end of the meal there was a large pile of bones between the two men, all that was left of two adult herbivores. The fire had died down and night had come, swamping the landscape in darkness. Vegeta cleaned the last of the meat's juices from his fingers with his tongue and then looked up at the moon, shining strongly and providing a low, ethereal light. The blood running through the veins of the pure saiya-jin heated gradually and, leaning back further and supporting himself with his arms, he let out a deep animalistic howl. Kakarotto looked over and then followed the other's gaze upwards. The moon slowly overtook his vision and his cry joined Vegeta's, harmonizing.

As the bays fell into silence Vegeta stood, looking down at the other. To hell with it, he decided. To hell with waiting for him to come to me. I know he's ready. "Kakarotto." The second looked up slowly, the moon reflecting on his hair and in his eyes. "Follow me." When he received a nod, Vegeta floated into the air and then flew up, over the treetops and away from the campsite with Kakarotto following him.

They landed in a small clearing in the middle of the woods. Vegeta turned to face Kakarotto, smirking. He licked his lips and blatantly ran his eyes down and then back up the muscular figure. "You," he paused and met Kakarotto's eyes, "are mine." Simultaneously both dropped into an offensive stance, and then the taller saiya-jin spoke.

"If you fight me, you know I will win." They clashed, hands interlocking, and moved in a tight circle, each looking for a moment of weakness to exploit. Vegeta kicked out but Kakarotto counterattacked, using Vegeta's lack of balance to throw him to the ground. Vegeta kept his grip on the other, pulling the body down on top on him. They rolled over each other on the ground, vying for dominance. Kakarotto found himself trapped to the floor, his arms immobilized at the elbow and his torso weighted down by Vegeta's body. In order to force him off, the taller male powered up to Super Saiya-jin and then bucked easily, throwing Vegeta into a heavy pine tree.

As Vegeta picked himself up Kakarotto faced him, laughing. "You are strong, Vegeta, but not strong enough."

Stranding with an intimidating air, Vegeta powered up directly to Super Saiya-jin Two, the bright yellow ki burning the low hanging pine bows. He charged Kakarotto, fist outstretched, and hit him hard in the gut. Doubled over in pain, Kakarotto heard the following statements over the sound of his own rushing blood. "You attain your power from your ability to unite body and soul." Vegeta backed away, waiting for Kakarotto to conquer the pain. "Something I have never been able to do. I am not pure, and my soul has always been at war."

With a narrow glare Kakarotto powered up to match Vegeta's level and attacked again, the two bodies clashing at an inhuman speed. Neither was able to land more than a glancing blow until Kakarotto's fist found Vegeta's jawbone. Vegeta's head snapped back and the other paused for a moment, grinning. Vegeta used the opening to fire a ki attack at Kakarotto's stomach, knocking him to the ground. The taller jumped up quickly, body prepared for an attack. Vegeta, however, made no move and Kakarotto stared at him, unsure of what to do.

With a sudden yell, Vegeta's aura began to burn brighter, and brighter still. Reflexively Kakarotto's rose as well, but his eyes stayed trained on the curious show. The Prince glowed blindingly with an energy that Kakarotto had never felt before and the ground beneath him was blown away, the force pushing the second man back two steps. For the first time, Vegeta broke Super Saiya-jin Three. His hair tumbled down his back, spikes just reaching his leggings. Still his power continued to grow, brilliant in the dark, and Vegeta's lighted body flashed gold once, twice, three times and then the effect faded and he dropped to level two, but a glittery sheen of sweat and power remained on his skin. Without warning Vegeta attacked, easily pinning Kakarotto to the ground. The taller saiya-jin was burned by the pure energy coming from Vegeta, shards of clothing ripped off with every small movement of the man above him. Before he could do anything, Kakarotto was lifted and thrown into a tree, snapping it and the one behind in two. Vegeta send a ki blast at him, incinerating the wood and temporarily paralyzing his body, returning it to his normal form. He was completely incapable of movement for a few moments, and then finally pulled himself into a crouch, head turned to the ground. Again Vegeta was victorious, but this time Kakarotto knew that he was completely beaten. He could fight, and even hold his ground, but never again would he be able to win against Vegeta. Something had changed in the Prince.

"Do you know how long I've wanted you?" Vegeta's aura faded and his hair resuming its normal black. Moving forward he bent and took Kakarotto's chin in his hand. He tilted the face up and with his thumb carefully, tenderly wiped a trail of blood from the side of Kakarotto's mouth. "I get what I want. And now that I can have you, my soul is pure." He kissed the parted lips lightly at first, and then harder. When he pulled away his breathing was harsh. "Run, my prey. I want to chase you."

Kakarotto smiled lightly and stood, brushing his lips against Vegeta's hairline. And then he turned, and then he ran. Vegeta chased after him, his boots crushing small plants and dry needles as he dodged trees and a handful of startled wildlife. Ever before him was Kakarotto, running with power and speed that only a pureblooded saiya-jin could attain, the shards of his ripped and scorched gi fluttering.

Vegeta caught him miles away, ending the run under the moon when he appeared before Kakarotto, tackling him and then taking him into his arms as they lay together on the earth. For a moment they held each other to the constant sound of insects and gasping breath. Detangling himself, Vegeta pulled up to kneel on his knees. As the other watched, he stripped off his top and then pants and boots, settling himself back between Kakarotto's legs as he threw the clothing to the side. Raising his left hand to his mouth he bit one fingertip of the white saiya-jin glove and pulled it off, repeating the process with the second. Grasping the shredded remains of Kakarotto's gi he ripped them away, exposing the muscular, aroused body to his eyes and the chill night air. And then Vegeta kissed his almost-mate with a bruising force, settling down on top of him and moaning when their erections touched. Kakarotto allowed Vegeta to control the kiss, opening his mouth to the exploring tongue. The Prince pulled back slightly, licking across Kakarotto's lower lip, and then moved down to the neck and chest.

Each inch of skin was tasted and claimed as Kakarotto moaned, lust and love heavy on his breath. Vegeta lapped at one nipple and then worried it, almost harshly, with his teeth, before moving over and taking the other. The prone man's hands laced into Vegeta's hair, guiding him lower, and the Prince succeeded to the muscled abdomen, tasting the salty sweat. After a long moment of blissful torture Vegeta reached Kakarotto's erection, breathing on it and watching Kakarotto tremble before licking slowly from base to head. He collected the precome with his tongue and swallowed it, savoring the essence. Kakarotto struggled to contain the noises clawing at his throat and a few escaped as groans and pants as Vegeta used one hand to hold his length tightly, thumb fondling the head. Both sensed that Kakarotto would come if the treatment continued and so Vegetadropped off, his hand falling down to caress the sculpted thigh below. He wanted Kakarotto's orgasm to be caused by his erection, deep inside, and leaned over so that his mouth was at the taller male's ear.

"Spread your legs, Kakarotto." The obscene command rolled from his mouth in a growl and the other complied with an almost inaudible moan. Vegeta's hand moved between the open legs, two fingers penetrating Kakarotto's anus. Unhurriedly they worked, stretching the tight entrance and touching intimately where only he and the body's owner had touched before. Meanwhile, Vegeta cared for the rest of the gasping, straining body, diligently ignoring his own arousal as he kissed the flushed face and heaving chest. When the ring of muscle had loosed he inserted another finger, his tongue tracing white scar tissue on Kakarotto's neck. They were the imprints of Vegeta's canines, a vivid memento of their first time. Another finger gained entry and Vegeta soon pushed himself up, pulling his hand away. Kakarotto moaned at the loss of contact, gazing at Vegeta from under heavy eyelids. The Prince spoke softly in an uncharacteristically tender voice. "This will hurt."

"I don't care, Vegeta." When Vegeta made no move Kakarotto reached up, taking the hand than had been within him moments ago. "Take me Vegeta. Mate me." Vegeta smiled, looking down at the warrior below him -- powerful, deadly, but begging in broken sentences. He held Kakarotto's legs to the man's chest and positioned himself before lowering down. The entry was quick and painful, but Goku held onto the pain the way Vegeta held to the constricting pressure. Pain and pleasure -- it was all part of the mating, intertwined until there were no longer discernable.

This time, Vegeta paused once he was fully inside, but did not do so by choice. He was paralyzed, as was the body below him. A flood of sensation, emotion, memory and life crashed into both, leaving their physical selves frozen and minds racing.

* * *

He had always been different -- Goku, a small, human boy with a tail and an ability to fight that had never before been seen. And when he had discovered: a saiya-jin, an alien, a child of a race that killed to survive. Surely, surely he had noticed something about him was different, had he not? He had, yes, of course he had, and he wished otherwise.

He had been granted with an exceptional level of power, and tried to use it in the best way he knew how. Goku had protected Earth and innocents throughout the universe, always fearing that the time would come when there would be nothing, nothing at all he could do. Training, dying, training, becoming ever stronger and learning more about the art of fighting, his principles remained. But there was Vegeta.

Another of his own race, the Prince of the planet that had once been. He was everything Goku -- Kakarotto -- feared to be. Cruel, vicious, and pitiless, full of hate and using his overwhelming power to cause chaos, to kill. For some unexplainable reason, one he still did not know, he had spared the warrior's life. For decades following that instant something had grown between them, something that caused distress and fear but also brought companionship. And now this: his soul, bare and exposed as his body was to his lover and mate.

* * *

He was Vegeta. The elite of the elite, the saiya-no-ouji. From his first moment of life he was royalty. He held the title Prince, a simple word that said many things. It whispered pride to him, hold yourself high, Prince, and scoff at those below you. It called status and breeding for all to hear. To an ear, in passing, it rumored power and made heads turn. But behind white wall after wall, deep in dark, blood red buildings it spat pain; snap of whip and thud of fist against flesh murmured anguish and blood for you, dear Prince, suffer and fear and finally die...

His teachers -- Freezer, his father -- had taught him well. Vegeta had become a warrior and a ruthless, cruel, cold-blooded killer. His final fate was death, and it was his terror. To lose a battle and to die. But his mind and soul were conditioned as well. Fear and pain suppressed until the mind cracked, fight to win, hard and dirty, the strong and cunning are victorious. But Kakarotto...

The one he could not beat, but did not die to. Low-class and from a nearly insignificant bloodline, Kakarotto should have been an easy exercise. But thought to practice proved him unconquerable. He had power, great and overshadowing. But he was an anomaly to his race. Kakarotto -- Goku, as he called himself -- did not kill, and he fought for ludicrous ideals of freedom, peace, and ... friendship. Kakarotto had become a study, and then an obsession, a total fixation and a race. Now he owned, and had won. Something more had risen from the flames of Vegeta's soul -- love.

* * *

Slowly, slowly the lovers began to move, limbs spasming slightly and pupils dilating, and returned to their physical selves. Their eyes met and there was a silence. Vegeta then pulled back and began to thrust, lowering his head to kiss Kakarotto. The pace he set was hard and intense, all emotion expressed as he moved forward again and again. Gku met him each time, his tongue battling with Vegeta's. When the kiss broke their eyes remained closed, heightening the sensation of burning friction. After ages of waiting and planning, worrying and anticipating, Vegeta moaned aloud as he thrust in once again, encasing himself in Kakarotto's body. He moved a hand from its placement above the other's shoulder to push Kakarotto's right leg back further, allowing him a greater entry. With each drive Vegeta stroked the gland deep within Kakarotto's body, driving the saiya-jin higher and higher. It was overwhelming; even if he opened his eyes, he would have been blind. Between the two bodies, Kakarotto's erection was trapped, rubbed roughly with Vegeta's every move.

Lightning-like energy sparked through the air, the neon blue highlighting the pleasure washed features and sweating bodies. It was eternity in a moment, always greater, persisting to ecstasy. Vegeta threw his head back, the tendons on his neck standing out. His eyes parted slightly and he saw the full moon, hovering overhead. Again he howled, and the trees reverberated with his call. At the sound Kakarotto's eyes opened and the glowing sphere in the sky consumed his vision, so white it burned. His voice joined his partner's, beginning low and rising in volume and tone. The energy grew, cracking wood and stone, electric fingertips caressing skin and then reaching for the heavens.

Ultimately, climax came. Semen coated both abdomens and Kakarotto's hidden walls. There was a gradually growing burning experienced by both men, moving along their spines to their tailbones. With a sudden agonizing pain two tails formed, blissfully liberated and uncoiling, waving in the night. The minds rose above: beyond body, surpassing thought, hurling from consciousness. Together, tightly interwoven but individual, minds joined together -- they bonded. Time stopped and then experience suddenly doubled as each male felt as his mate did. Giving and taking, pain and pleasure, years of bloodshed and toil, hate become love all to this moment of total completion. Tears streamed down the flushed cheeks and the minds embraced so tightly it hurt before falling back into the motionless bodies.

Lungs remembered to breathe and hearts to beat, and Vegeta fell on top of his mate, his length still encased in the slowly throbbing body. He eventually forced himself up and pulled out, one last tremor running through Goku, and then he collapsed to the ground beside Kakarotto. The bodies gravitated towards each other, legs and arms wrapping around to hold the other close. Under the full moon and endless night they descended into welcome unconsciousness.


	11. Part Ten

The Bonded

Part Ten

* * *

"Let's call them."

Goten turned on the dishwasher and straightened, looking at his mate. "What? Call who?"

Smiling, Trunks rose from his seat, "Our fathers. It's been a few days; we should call them." He walked towards the doorway and Goten followed him out of the room and through the hallway.

"This time is important, they need to enforce the bond. Shouldn't we just let them be?"

"It'll be short. Plus, I already said that it's been a few days. They can talk to us for a second." He stopped in his tracks and turned to face Goten, "Don't you want to know how it went?"

"Well, yeah, if you put it that way." They reached the bedroom and Goten collapsed onto the bed while Trunks hit the auto-dial, the electronic beeps quickly calling the house that Goku and Vegeta shared. First positioning the vidscreen, Trunks then sat down on the bed with his partner, who moved over and laid his head in the offered lap. The phone rang and continued to ring, and Goten glanced up. "Do you think they're home?"

Just as his sentence ended Goku answered. On seeing the younger saiya-jin he grinned and called out the open door visible behind him, "It's our sons, 'Geta!" Turning back he nodded to each of them in turn, voicing a simple greeting and then becoming silent.

"Well...?" Goten finally asked, attempting to prompt a description.

"What?" Goku's voice was innocent but his smile was decidedly not.

"How did it go, Dad? Come on, spill." Trunks' hand moved from the comforter to run through Goten's spiky hair as they both waited for the answer.

"It went perfectly." Goku's tail snuck over his shoulder, curled slightly, before disappearing behind his back again. "You know that it's impossible to explain, but it was ... amazing. And everything has gone wonderfully since then." He laughed lightly. "We owe you guys a lot." There was a noise from behind Goku and he turned in his chair to respond. "Yes, we do." Another murmur. "I'm almost done. Be there in a moment." He turned back and grinned.

"How is my father?" Trunks asked, fingering the hair at the nape of his mate's neck.

"He's doing fine. A bit grumpy, though. Didn't get much sleep last night."

Goten chuckled. "Well. It's good to hear you two are doing so great. Anyways, we just wanted to be sure everything was ok. You should get back to Vegeta."

"Wait." Trunks interrupted before Goku could cut the connection. "Who was on top?" he asked, tone bland. Goten blushed hotly and hid his face in Trunks' lap. For his part, the Goku looked a quite surprised.

"Vegeta..." His reply was flustered, but then he shrugged and he said no more.

Looking down, Trunks tugged at Goten's shirt. "I win," he said, matter-of-fact. "Top, ten minutes." The dark-haired male refused to look up, whining incoherently. Trunks glanced at Goku. "Thanks, and good luck. Say hello to my father for me."

Goku nodded. "No problem." With a knowing look filtering across his wide-eyed expression, he smirked and adopted a reprimanding tone. "You really shouldn't be making bets, Trunks." The connection cut to black.

Trunks glanced at the digital clock on the bedside table and prodded the back of the man that lay on his lap, tail moving along the bed behind him, flicking like the tail of a cat that had just caught the canary. "Seven minutes. If you have anything to do, I suggest you do it quickly." Goten muttered his disbelief and covered his eyes with an arm.

* * *

Returning to the living room, Goku resumed his seat on the couch and was immediately pulled against his partner. Snuggling into Vegeta's embrace he closed his eyes. "You make a rather territorial mate, 'Geta."

"We need to strengthen the bond."

"Bullshit." Cracking an eye, he looked up, "We've been doing that for almost a week now. You just won't admit that you want me close."

"Hn." Vegeta leaned back, his grip tightening.

They had not separated since waking under the rising sun four and a half days ago, and spent the time in each other's company, alone, canceling their students and previous engagements. They slept together, Goku having moved into Vegeta's room, ate together, and even sparred (at Vegeta's suggestion, and Goku suspected it was mainly so that Vegeta could show off his new-found power). Constantly, whenever either one had an urge, they had sex. Positions and roles were experimented with, giving Goku the chance to be dominate and allowing for them to learn each other's preferences. More than anything, however, they conversed.

Sometimes telepathically in short sentences and emotions, and often in words they discussed everything. They talked, quarreled, had all-out arguments and self-conscious moments of tenderness. The mating was the first subject, but both found it difficult to remember the actual events in any amount of detail. Goku then stumbled over half-formed questions about Vegeta's past. The replies were brief and sharp, and the topic was quickly dropped although Goku could not forget the painful memories he had received during the mating.

Other conversations had various focuses. One was Vegeta's increased power. All in all, it set Vegeta just above Goku's level and did only minor damage to the taller saiya-jin's pride -- although he would never admit it, he was happy for Vegeta. His power had increased as well, and he suspected it was due to the regrowth of his tail. Luckily, neither one had transformed to Oozaru, and they had decided that now that their power levels were high enough they were able to control the transformation. They discussed the involvement of their sons and their own inaccuracy in observing each other in the time before the mating (Goku found it quite hilarious and Vegeta refused to comment). Goku also mentioned his concern as to how their acquaintances would react at the news. Vegeta had no opinion but his mate decided firmly to hide nothing, and that the others would eventually learn to accept his relationship with Vegeta as well as the one between Goten and Trunks.

A great deal had changed in a very short period of time, but for once it felt right -- a sappy sentiment but a true one. Every so often Vegeta's previous thought floated into his mind: the possibility of being the perfect bond. With light, sarcasm-tinted surprise he noted that it appeared that it was. However, both were slowly recognizing that they were prepared to rejoin the rest of the world, and that household expenses did not pay themselves. Initially, dealing with unsupportive individuals would be difficult, but that seemed irrelevant in comparison to the current moment. Goku made a small, happy noise, turning to lay his head on Vegeta's chest, and the Prince laced his fingers through Goku's and rested his chin in the spiky ebony hair. For the moment, nothing needed to be said.

It would not remain that way for long.


	12. Part Eleven

The Bonded

Part Eleven

* * *

A lazy ringing interrupted Goku's slumber and he slowly opened his eyes. Apparently, he had fallen asleep in the warm embrace of Vegeta's arms. He sat up with reluctance, rubbing his eyes in preparation for answering to the steadily repetitive noise. Vegeta jolted awake as Goku moved and growled when he heard the phone. He stood angrily and stalked into the den -- they had been interrupted too many times already. The second man watched him enter the small room and then stood to follow, wary of Vegeta's quick temper.

And rightly so.

When Goku entered the room, Vegeta was leaning over, chair forgotten, and irritably pressing the button that answered the call. It was Bulma's face that appeared on the screen. Ah, no, Goku thought, pleaded. No, no, please no... He was reluctant to talk to the woman that had nearly convinced him not to seek out Vegeta, but could not bring himself to leave her to face the wrathful saiya-jin alone. He walked closer to his mate, standing just behind and to the side of Vegeta and making himself visible to Bulma in the process. One arm moved low around Vegeta's body where the electronic eye could not see, loosely holding his waist. It was meant to be a soothing gesture but the proud and annoyed Prince only glared and stepped forward, leaving Goku's hand to drop ineffectively. "What?" he spat, his face just inches away from the monitor.

Bulma swallowed nervously. "Ok..." she began, and then cleared her throat before resuming with forced self-confidence. "I don't want to talk over the phone, so I'll make this as short as I can. Would you both please come to my house tomorrow?" With hope, her eyes glanced towards Goku, but there was no reassurance on his face. "Tomorrow, just after one. I'd appreciate it, I really would." She looked at them each in turn, expectant, but the reply was slow to come. Finally, Goku spoke in a falsely cheerful voice.

"We'll see if we can make it. It is short notice, you know." He paused briefly. "I hate to cut you off Bulma, but this isn't the best time for either of us to talk."

Nodding fervently, Bulma let out a sigh. "Hey, no problem. I just hope to see you both after lun--"

Her word was cut off by Vegeta's angry hand and he spun to face Goku. "There is no way," he said coldly, "no way in hell that I am going over to that woman's house." His tail would around his waist and resolutely he crossed his arms, daring Goku to respond.

"Look, I don't want to either. But we can't just eliminate her from our lives because she did a few stupid things."

"A few stupid things?" Vegeta scoffed and tossed his head. "She tried to break up our sons on multiple occasions, she continues to refuse any homosexual relationship -- shit, the woman nearly convinced you to abandon your feelings for me! Why support her now? Are you just as stupid as she is?"

The assaulted man sighed, looking upwards, but divine assistance did not come. "Vegeta... Ok, so she's an idiot. I get your point." He smiled as if begging Vegeta to forgive, or at least forget. "But something's up, I can tell, and we ought to go. Just for an hour or two and then we're out. Promise." He looked at his stubborn mate, eyes pleading.

Finally, Vegeta relented but continued to hold some reservations. "One hour. One. If it runs any longer than that I'm leaving with or without you, Kakarotto. And if the topic strays towards homosexuality..." He left the details of the threat to Goku's imagination.

With a nod Goku accepted the terms. His head tilted to the side slightly and his brow furrowed. "If you hate her so much, why did you ever sleep with her?" He asked.

Vegeta shrugged. "I needed children. She was there and she was willing. I developed enough affection to stand her until Bra was born -- there was no need for it after that."

"Affection? You guarded her like a beast."

"It did me good. She provided for me, she was loyal, she raised my children. I merely did what was necessary to protect my interests and my blood, and only for as long as was necessary."

"Then how long have you --"

"Almost thirty years." Vegeta met his mate's gaze and Goku raised his eyebrows.

"Wow." There was nothing more he could say on that subject. However, Goku could still feel pent-up aggression radiating from Vegeta in waves. Changing the subject he asked, "Hey, 'Geta. Want to train some?"

Vegeta shook his head. "No" A thoughtful pause, and then, "I think I'll show you exactly why I've lusted after you for thirty years, Kakarotto."

"Just lust?" questioned Goku as he backed out the door, planning to move the activity to the bedroom.

Grabbing his tail Vegeta forced Goku to come closer. "Here," he commanded, and then claimed the offered mouth. Goku's hands were immediately all over his mate, but Vegeta tightly pinned his arms to his sides and wordlessly indicated after pulling away that the arms were to stay put. His head moved to Goku's ear, nibbling on the lobe before whispering roughly, "You know it's more than lust." He then pushed Goku's shirt up and moved down to the chest. His touch was hard, possessive, and almost reverently worshipful as he tasted the skin, moving constantly lower and burning a line of fire across Goku's body.

* * *

The wall clock ticked slowly past one-thirteen and Bulma sighed, pausing in her pacing. Again, she fingered the small plastic bag tucked away in her jean jacket pocket. Withdrawing her hand she resumed the monotonous walk up and down the room. Each and every invited guest was late, and with every passing second she was loosing more of her nerve.

Finally, the doorbell rang, the harsh sound interrupting the still and making Bulma jump. She hurried to the entranceway and yanked the door open, hair flying wildly. Everyone was there: Trunks, Vegeta, Goku, and Goten. Apparently they had met up on the way. Attempting and failing to calm herself she moved aside to let them pass and then led the group of warriors into the living room.

She had a plan -- one that she had been preparing and analyzing for weeks. Every since she had heard ... had heard those noises from Trunks' office. The small bag in her pocket and the hot water and tea bags in the kitchen were only a last resort, but as Goten and Trunks sat down together, guardedly close, she feared that she would be forced to use it.

If all went as planned, it would be simple. Get everyone in the same room, as she had just succeeded in doing, and then get them to talk. Once the topic of homosexuality was broached, Bulma was sure, the boys' fathers would have plenty to say. Hopefully the parental coercion would be enough. If not... Again, her hand dipped into her pocket. If it was not enough, she could bring the little bag of white drugs into play. It had taken almost a month for her to get her hands on and it was probably illegal for her to have. She had no idea what was in it, but as long as it worked she did not care. The physiatrist she had received it from had called it the "anti-emotion drug". The instructions were simple: one gram dissolved in a liquid. It was completely undetectable, both odorless and tasteless. The effect was gradual and semi-permanent, beginning over a period of 48 hours and remaining for up to two weeks. It killed emotion -- "affection, love, or lust," the doctor had told her. It would wear off eventually but by then, Trunks and Goten would have separated and it would be too late.

If her son did not leave Goten by choice, then it would happen by force.

Somewhat calmed by the mental rundown of her plan of action, Bulma took a seat in a chair across from the two couches against the north and west walls. She was about to begin a conversation that would eventually lead to the one planned out in her mind when something she saw shocked her into silence. Vegeta sat on one of the twin couches, crossing his arms as usual. But what was unusual was Goku's behavior. He glanced at Vegeta, silently asking permission for something. The second man looked at him briefly and then turned back to Bulma. Goku sank to the floor at Vegeta's feet and rested his head against Vegeta's knee in a very clear gesture of ... affection. Slowly, a tail unwound from Goku's waist to wrap around the other male's leg, and Bulma wondered faintly how and when it had grown back. Mouth agape and hands clenched in fists, Bulma watched Vegeta's hand move to rest on the back of the other male's neck. The signs were impossible to miss -- Goku and Vegeta were a couple as well.

"What..." her single word trailed off into stunned silence and Goku looked up from the floor, wary and curious. She jumped to her feet and chanced a hopeful look at her son, who tried to smile reassuringly. "What the hell is going on?" A long hush was the only reply and her mouth gaped wildly, reminiscent of a fish out of water. "Are you two ... are you two together?" She looked quickly between the two men.

In time, Goku replied. "Yes."

Bulma sat back down with a thump. Of course... her mind whispered into the stuffy still of the room, how could I have been so stupid? Now it all makes perfect sense. She was silent for a few moments and then spoke very, very softly and as if the demi-saiya-jin were not in the room, her eyes fixed to the ground. "Throughout this entire ordeal ... ever since I found out, when I called you, Vegeta, even when I called Goku," she intoned emotionlessly with a hard look at the man on the floor, "all the while I thought you two were behind me. That you would stop being blind and act like good, responsible parents. Every time one of you told me to leave my son alone, I believed you would eventually come to your senses and help me out." Her eyes burned darkly and her tone became louder and harsher. Eyes widening, Goku drew back. Vegeta tensed. "But I was wrong, wasn't I? Completely ... completely, utterly wrong. You two are just as sick as they are." She gestured rudely with a hand to the other couple.

There was another uncomfortable pause and Trunks began to rise, reaching towards his mother. He was stopped halfway by Goten's cautionary hand. As Trunks sat, Bulma began again, her words directed at no one. "I completely deluded myself, didn't I?" She continued without pause for a response. "I thought I could make a difference. And I worked so hard. I planned, I tried to get help for my son. But it's all pointless now." Reaching into her pocket she ripped out the plastic bag she had been worrying earlier and threw it to the ground. "All of my anxiety and work for nothing."

Trunks moved from the couch and bent over, picking up the bag on the floor and reading the handwritten label. "Hormone suppressant," he said softly and placed the powdered drugs on the low table between the couches that the saiya-jin and demi-saiya-jin sat on.

Bulma's eyes overflowed with tears and she opened her mouth again to speak, but only nonsensical and broken sounds came out. Her son moved to her side, placing one arm around her trembling shoulders but she stood, savagely pushing the comfort away. "How disgusting. My own son..." she looked at Trunks with a distance, ice-cold gaze, "my son is a fag." She then glared at each male in turn. "The whole damn world is these days."

Without another word she turned and exited the room, leaving the men to stare at the empty space where she had just been. Trunks shook his head slowly and glanced at Goten, murmuring an apology before hurrying after his mother.

Eventually Goten turned to the remaining occupants of the room and spoke. "Well ... that was awkward."

Goku let out a dry laugh and then said quietly, "I didn't know it was quite so bad."

The three of them sat in silence while they waited for Trunks to return, Goku's hand absently toying with the material of Vegeta's saiya-jin style boots. Minutes passed and finally the forth male returned. Goten rose from his seat when his mate entered the room, moving to stand with him.

"She locked herself in her room -- won't even answer me," Trunks informed them and then shrugged, eyes closed hopelessly. "I don't know what I should do."

"We can't just stand around. Move!" Vegeta pulled away from Goku's touch and stood, his mate following suit a few moment later. "Call someone who can console your mother, Trunks. A psychiatrist, if you need to."

"Are you sure we should involve someone else?" Goten asked.

"Yes." The Prince gestured abruptly to the room and then out of the doorway. "This is the calm before the storm. If you want to be of any use to Bulma, then get her some help now." He looked at Trunks pointedly and his son nodded and left without a word, presumably to use Bulma's phone. Vegeta turned to Goten. "I assume you plan to wait for him."

"Of course."

"Very well. Get rid of the suppressant," he nodded towards the drugs with his head, "although they would have no effect on Kakarotto or myself, they will affect the rest of you. It shouldn't be sitting around." With that he moved towards the door, but paused when Goku spoke.

"Hey, Goten? Would you let us know what happens? And if you ever need to, go ahead and call."

His son nodded. "No problem. See you later, Dad." Goten moved back to pick up the small plastic bag and then headed after his mate, leaving Vegeta and Goku to exit. When he reached front door, mutely following Vegeta, he looked back. He feared that his mate was right and that the still in the house really was the brief calm that chaos would soon follow.


	13. Part Twelve

The Bonded

Part Twelve

* * *

The very same evening as the day of the confrontation with Bulma there was a phone call. This time Goku answered, expecting it to be his second son. However, the face that appeared was of a gray-haired man dressed in a dated pinstriped suit. "Are you Son Goku?" he enquired immediately.

"Yes. Who are you?" The saiya-jin presented the question with his usual innocent frankness.

Tone insincerely warm the man replied. "Dr. Kudoi, Psychiatrist," he flashed a badge at Goku. "Pleased to meet you. To get down to business: your son..." he glanced down and read off the name from a paper in front of him, "Son Goten, requested that I call you. He would do so himself but is not available."

"What happened?" Goku questioned with growing alarm, sitting forward in his chair and gripping the armrests.

"Approximately four hours and forty-five minutes ago," the doctor began, "at her --"

"Just tell me what happened!" Goku demanded tensely.

The doctor cleared his throat unhappily but complied. "Your friend, Ms. Briefs, attempted to commit suicide approximately four hours and forty-five minutes ago. She was rushed to the hospital after being discovered by her son Trunks and myself."

"Shit." Goku rose and took a step back, pushing the chair to the side. He looked out the door behind himself and then back to the vidscreen. Quickly, a calm took over his mind, similar to the one that enveloped him in battle, and he made a decision. "Hold a second," he said hastily and then turned to stick his head out of the den doorway. "Vegeta!" he bellowed his mate's name and then hurried back to sit down again. "What happened?"

"Frankly, I don't know. We were unable to reach her for quite some time, and when we got in to the bathroom she was unconscious. I haven't been able to get a straight answer out of her son. Do you..." the doctor paused as Vegeta entered the room.

Goku turned in his seat and informed him breathlessly, "Bulma tried to kill herself some time after we left. She's in the hospital right now." Vegeta's brow furrowed and he frowned, moving to lean on the back of Goku's chair and face the vidscreen. The psychiatrist cowered slightly under the angry glare.

"You both know her?" Goku nodded. "She's at the Northern Central hospital. If you need directions --"

"We know where it is," said Vegeta, cutting him off. Goku rose from his seat, hand on the off button.

"Thank you, Doctor. Are you at the hospital right now?" The man nodded professionally. "We'll talk to you there." Goku switched off the machine and followed Vegeta out of the room. They exited by the living room window with Goku in the lead, and took to the air.

* * *

Trunks' eyes were dry but he was in a state of distraught shock. He sat in Goten's lap, held tightly by his mate who soothingly caressed his back and whispered reassuring words in his ear. They shared the single chair in the hospital room, as far away from the unconscious Bulma as the cramped space would allow. She looked lifeless and ancient, skin sallow in the empty expanse of impersonal white bedsheets, hair damp and forearms heavily bandaged. The gauze and cloth concealed vertical and horizontal slashes, evidence of Bulma's thorough efforts. An IV needle was inserted into a blue vein located at the inside of her elbow, slowly replacing her lost blood.

Again, Trunks looked across the room at his mother, throat tightening painfully. He was stiff in Goten's arms and suffered without words. It was his relationship with Goten that had caused the entire catastrophe, but with guilt he knew that he could not force himself to leave the damning embrace. Without it he would be lost. Goten had always been a companion, but now more than ever before Goten was his lifeline, grounding him and helping him hold on to his recently shaken grip on sanity. He was trying to resist the calming influence -- he feared it could unintentionally cause more pain -- but the comfort steadily gained ground and won. Trunks slumped down, pressing his face against Goten's shoulder, and his tail held them together closely. The younger male took both trembling hands and moved them so that Trunks' arms were wrapped around his neck, lightly kissing his silky purple hair.

The door opened with a slam and Goten looked up, his hold on his mate never lessening. Vegeta had opened the door and Goku stood to his side. Behind them, a sympathetic and rather frightened nurse was waiting. "Hey Dad." Goten smiled weakly. His father rushed immediately to Bulma's bedside, checking the bandages and blood transfusion. With a nod to the nurse he pronounced them satisfactory. She forced a thankful smile and left, looking curiously at the two males on the metal seat but making no comment. As the door closed behind her Goku turned back to the others, searching for an explanation.

"Trunks found her," Goten supplied quietly, "he broke down the door to get in. She slit her wrists. Her condition is stable now and she should regain consciousness soon, with any luck."

Trunks spoke from his place in Goten's arms, voice muted. "Her blood ... it was everywhere." He hesitated and then continued unsteadily. "This is all my fault."

"Don't place blame." Vegeta took two steps forward and laid an unfamiliar hand on his son's head, his fingers slipping into the soft bangs. "It is not your fault." The hand slipped down to Trunks' neck and the younger man reached up, squeezing it tightly and then wrapping his arms around his lover again. The motion was meant to be reassuring, but Trunks' eyes were suffused with self-doubt. Vegeta moved back to stand beside Goku and spoke to Goten over his offspring's head. "Will she be receiving professional help?"

"Yeah. Dr. Kudoi recommended someone already. She's a psychiatrist and a university teacher. They'll meet as soon as Bulma wakes up." He faltered. "Good God... I just wish it hadn't happened." Trunks nodded once, mutely, and Goku looked over at the prone body on the hospital bed. Hopelessness and regret saturated the silence that followed, broken only once by a dry sob that wracked Trunks' body.

* * *

Many days passed and over that time, life should have returned to normal.

Bulma was a week out of the hospital and according to her psychiatrist she was steadily healing and improving. Out of either fear or spite, the saiya-jin and their offspring had been alienated when the news spread, but that was to be expected and was already beginning to fade with time. The real problem was the damage done to the relationships between the Goku and Vegeta, and Trunks and Goten, and for that there was no hope in sight.

The relationships were not expected to be perfect -- happily-ever-after was not part of real life. However, they had become worse than either Vegeta or Goten had expected they could possibly be. Conversations were guilt-laden and restrained, as were all other forms of interaction. Vegeta had spent a week working to strengthen his bond with Goku; the relationship should have been secure. However, Vegeta was concerned that Bulma's reaction had scared his mate away. Kakarotto was hesitant, overly cautious when he saw or spoke to Vegeta. After an initial period of reluctance he could be convinced to go along with something, and when the passion overtook him he did so with his usual fervor, but he refused to begin anything himself, and never once acted as seme. At times he rejected his mate completely, even going so far as to escape by leaving the house. In those times both men suffered. There was emotional distress, of course, but also physical pain. Headaches, far surpassing any migraine with a pain that was nearly crippling, plagued Vegeta whenever Kakarotto left, and faded only when he returned. To say the least, the relationship had been roughly shaken.

The situation between Goku and Vegeta was unstable, but Goten was worse off. Before Bulma had become involved everything had been wonderful. He didn't believe there was any other purer joy in the world than his mate. But now... Goten's love hadn't changed, but Trunks' had. He left early for work and stayed late. At home, he was moody, removed, and very quiet. He avoided Goten's advances, complaining of headaches and fatigue, but slept poorly and was often up before sunrise. Trunks normally took out his anguish physically, and the atypical sullenness frightened Goten. He had tried to be understanding and provide comfort, and when that proved ineffective he made an effort to give Trunks some space. However, his patience was wearing thin. On top of that, he had become accustomed to having sex with his mate constantly -- rarely a day passed without it. But now, it had been over a week. Goten had reached the level of desperation he had felt in the time preceding the start of his relationship with Trunks, constantly thinking about the other male but incapable of action. A day or two after Bulma left the hospital he had found release by his own hand and had quickly adopted the habit. But masturbation was no substitute, and he was sincerely worried that he may never get his lover back.

Finally, Goten was forced to take action -- he went to see Vegeta.


	14. Part Thirteen

The Bonded

Part Thirteen

* * *

Goten walked the last part of the journey to his father's house, knowing that if he flew he risked being sensed. When he reached the door he paused, nervous. Come on, Goten. He stood up straight and tried to calm his racing heart. I need to do this, he thought. For my sake, and for Trunks'. His hand rose slowly and he rang the doorbell, then he stepped back to wait uneasily. When Vegeta answered, dressed as always in minimalistic black clothing, he breathed a sigh of relief; Goten did not know what he would have done if it had been his father. Vegeta immediately offered to lead him to Goku but Goten stopped him with a hand placed gingerly on one muscular arm. "Actually, Vegeta, I was hoping I could talk to you. Is there somewhere private?"

Vegeta laughed aloud at Goten's sheepishness. "Something you don't want your father to know about? Coward." He smirked as Goten stumbled over his words, attempting to recover some ground, and then turned. "Follow me. Kakarotto's in the gravity room."

They sat in the living room. Vegeta leaned back on the couch, arms crossed and legs propped up on the low coffee table. His posture much more tense, Goten sat forward with his hands gripping onto the edge of his seat. "Well?" asked Vegeta lazily, all pleasantries aside.

Goten knew better than to beat around the bush with Vegeta and went immediately but apprehensively to the point. "Trunks has been acting ... strange. I don't know why, and I don't know what to do. You're his father, so I thought you might be able to help. Plus, you know more about the matings than anyone else."

"What do you mean by 'strange'?"

"We haven't talked for ... one and a half weeks, I think. Since we came home from the hospital. And I mean we really don't talk. And he won't be in the same room as me for very long, or touch me either."

"Sex?" enquired Vegeta, and Goten blushed, fidgeting with the hem of his T-shirt.

"No. Not even once. And normally we..." he faded away, embarrassed, and Vegeta bluntly supplied the words.

"Fuck like rabbits." He grinned slyly but gave no help or advice.

"And then there are these headaches..." At this Vegeta's eyes narrowed, suspiciously surprised. "I've always been able to tell if he's in trouble and that sort of thing, but now I get that feeling from him all the time and have absolutely splitting migraines just as often." The older man let out a low "hn" and looked down in contemplation. Goten attempted to wait silently but that ended quickly as he blurted out, "So...?"

Vegeta looked up sharply at the interruption of his thought but replied with no more than his usual hostility. "Kakarotto and I have been on similar terms," he admitted. "Now that I know what has been happening between you and my son, I believe I understand the reason." He paused briefly and then nodded once to himself, meeting Goten's eyes unyieldingly. "His mind is resisting the bond."

I'm not exactly sure what that is, Goten thought, but it can't be good. He swallowed and then asked, "What do you mean?"

"He blames himself, and more specifically his relationship with you, for Bulma's attempt at suicide. His mind is trying to fight off the bond, which is why he refuses to interact with you. It is also causing damage to you both, which is the reason for the migraines. I suspect that he suffers from them as well."

Not good, definitely not good. "Well, what can I do?"

"Just know," said Vegeta coldly, "if it was anyone other than my own son I wouldn't bother." Goten nodded his acknowledgement and Vegeta continued. "I know more than anyone else about the mating, but I have never experienced it prior to Kakarotto. However, it's obvious what needs to be done now. Unless you plan to loose Trunks," Goten shook his head, wide-eyed, "then the bond must be reinforced." He paused and then asked, "Trunks was seme, correct?"

"Yeah," Goten replied, and Vegeta smirked.

"He will initially resent it, but you must find a way to convince him to resume that position. How you do so is for you to worry about."

Goten knew that Vegeta would say no more and stood. "Thank you." He paused, and then addded, "Good luck with Dad. I'll show myself out."

* * *

Good luck indeed. After Goten's exit Vegeta was left in the living room, alone with his thoughts. He was confidant that his son would go back to his mate before long -- Vegeta knew the quality of their relationship and trusted that Trunks would put an end to his self-incrimination soon. He had raised and taught his son well.

With that concern pacified, Vegeta was free to think about his own predicament. Despite what he had told Goten, he was not certain that his assumptions had been correct. Although he doubted that Kakarotto would leave him, he wanted to be sure. It made sense to fortify the bond again, even although he had only completed doing so just over a week prior. And, he thought as ideas began to take shape in his mind, reinforcing the bond will be quite an enjoyable activity. The second man's ki, heightened while he had been training, decreased suddenly and Vegeta's mouth bent into a smug smile. I'll give it a day or two. Then, I take care of this little problem. The tip of his tail curled and he stood, entering the den to log on to the internet.

* * *

Trunks was out, again, but for once Goten was somewhat relieved. It gave him time to think and to plan.

"If he's resisting the bond, then yeah, it needs to be reinforced. The question is, how?" Goten wondered aloud and let himself into the house, shedding his jacket before making his way to the kitchen. He set about preparing dinner, the meal consisting as usual of a selection of frozen foods. Goten rarely bothered to actually put together and cook a meal, that was his mate's ground. Meanwhile, he quickly reviewed his relationship with Trunks, trying to do so objectively.

"Ok. Trunks and I were stuck together because of our fathers. We became really good friends ... did everything that kids do, I guess." He chuckled quietly, "And then we got older, and did some things a lot of kids don't. If I think about it, we've been together as a couple for most of our lives, although we didn't always know it. And we used to compete against each other all of the time. Actually", he corrected, smiling to himself as he ripped open a cardboard container, "we still do. Real battles, but just for the thrill, we never disliked each other. Not to say that he didn't piss me off some times. Still does." He snorted. "Anyways. Trunks has always been the stronger one, and the mating was like that too. I put up a fight and everything -- a damn good one, might I add -- but I kind of knew from the beginning that he would win." The last dish in the oven and a small, scruffy salad thrown together Goten turned his back, resting against the counter with his arms from the elbow down on its polished white surface. "Well, that about sums up the start of our relationship. After the mating we were closer, emotionally. The bond did that. Everything we had from before got stronger, and better."

Vegeta had made it seem as if the fact that Trunks was seme was exceptionally important. "Probably because he was on top, too. Vegeta never misses an opportunity to brag," muttered Goten, peevish. But at the same time, Trunks' dominance was an important part of their relationship. If Vegeta was right... "What was it that he said? Oh yeah: 'you must find a way to convince him to resume that position'. I have to make Trunks be dominate again." Goten grinned at the memories and images the thought of his controlling mate brought to mind but entertained them only momentarily before forcing himself back to the point. "Ok... Trunks is dominant because he's stronger, he's truer to his saiya-jin blood than I am ... and he proves he's stronger by fighting. I need to get him to fight me. There's no way in hell he will by choice, not with things the way they are now, which means that I need to force him. Shoot... I really hope Vegeta didn't mean too much when he said Trunks would resist it. I can't sleep with him if he beats me up too bad."

The front door opened quietly, only just audible to Goten's sharp hearing. He smiled, the grin not completely innocent, and waited patiently. Eventually, Trunks entered the kitchen. He looked from the salad to the oven, and then retrieved some plates and began setting the table. "How was work?" Goten asked, watching from his position next to the oven.

"Fine." Trunks' reply was distant and he still refused to look Goten in the eyes.

"You're home early."

"I guess."

"Dinner's pretty haphazard. I hope you don't mind."

"I don't."

Finally, Goten gave up on the failing conversation and returned to his contemplation, continuing to observe Trunks. He's always out ... and he can't be at work that much. I bet if I follow him, I can catch him some place and make him fight me. The timer on the oven rang. Goten turned lazily and pulled out the dishes, making a face while his back was turned. I'm doing it soon, though, he thought. This silence is grating on my nerves.


	15. Part Fourteen

The Bonded

Part Fourteen

* * *

Goten was right.

He had been following Trunks for the last few days and had discovered that his lover fled often to the wilderness a few miles from their house. Goten took care to remain hidden, silently pursuing and monitoring. Typically, Trunks went there before and after work. He did very little, no more than reading or working, sitting in thought and training lightly. It hurt Goten to know for sure that his mate was avoiding him; he could no longer make excuses or give reasons for Trunks' regular absences. However, overlooking his pain, he could now celebrate -- he had a plan, and now he could implemment it.

Goten delayed all action until Friday. He flew to the woods just after four in the afternoon and waited in the general area Trunks tended to use. He came dressed in a gi, an orange and navy uniform like the one his father wore, and carried with him Trunks'. With a hunter's patience he waited, watching the sky for his mate. Slowly the sun moved overhead, inching towards the horizon. Just under an hour had passed when Goten sensed a subtle fluctuation of energy and looked to his far left. Spotting Trunks, dressed in black slacks, a white shirt, and a loosely knotted tie, he grabbed the second gi and floated into the air. He tailed his mate inconspicuously and stayed just above the treetops.

When Trunks was sufficiently distracted, looking for a place to land, Goten attacked. He was careful to use only enough force to shake the off-guard warrior, wisely knowing better than to make Trunks drop his briefcase. When the man had recollected his wits he swung around to face Goten. "What are you doing here?" His voice was a strange combination of heated and removed.

"I could ask you the same thing."

"What are you doing here?" repeated Trunks coldly.

"Following you." Goten smiled the signature Son smile, one that he knew would help to aggravate his cold lover.

"Why?" Slowly, the aspects of his father were beginning to make themselves known in the irritated tone.

"Why are you so upset, Trunks? I have every right to be here."

"Don't make me ask again," Trunks spat.

"I came to give you this." With a smooth toss that Trunks caught easily, Goten delivered the balled up gi. "Change."

Trunks regarded at the outfit in his hand skeptically and then looked back at Goten. "Why should I?" he asked, his voice hard with distaste.

"'Cause I'm gonna prove to you we're not human, Trunks. I don't care what humans think or how they react -- you're my mate. Now change."

Trunks shrugged sullenly and with a swift movement threw his briefcase to Goten who flew down and delivered it safely to solid earth. Changing in midair, Trunks angrily ripped off his clothing and let them flutter down through the sky, the fabric one dove, one raven in the air. When Trunks had buckled his belt, tied his tail around his waist securely, and was tightening the fastenings on his boots, Goten floated back up to him. He checked over the black tank and pants uniform and then faced Trunks, bodies only inches apart.

"On the ground or in the air?" Trunks asked uncaringly.

"You decide."

Without warning Trunks attacked but Goten easily blocked the punch and returned it with his own, leading to the first skirmish. "Here, I take it," he noted with dry amusement when they pulled apart, watching each other warily.

"You still haven't told me your reason for this fight."

"There are two, love." They crashed again and Goten spoke over the grunts and blows. "You have some energy you need to get out." Goten moved quickly, appearing over his mate and striking hard to Trunks' upper back double fisted. "I already told you the second reason," he flew back a few feet, "you seem to have forgotten there's nothing wrong with our relationship."

One hand went instinctively to the injured area but the second warrior turned again quickly. "You seem to have forgotten," he mimicked, his anger rising, "that my mother tried to kill herself because of it." He sent forth a rapid string of ki attacks, the majority of which Goten dodged or deflected.

"Look, she had a problem. But you can't leave me because of it."

"She's my mother, bastard!" Trunks came after him hard, winding Goten with a fist in the gut that he could not block. Goten floated doubled over in the air, gasping for breath, but managed a few precious words.

"And I'm your mate."

Trunks attacked Goten again. A vicious thrust of a knee threw Goten back a few yards, and then Trunks grabbed him by one shoulder and pulled their bodies together. Always willing to trust, the darker featured male met his partner's eyes with hope. Trunks only smirked and used his tight hold on Goten to flip him over and hurl him to the ground. He then threw the scraps of fabric that had torn off of Goten's gi to the side and followed the throw with a bright ki blast. He held his hand outstretched for a few moments, and then flew into the billowing dust. Goten was waiting for him on the ground, leaning over with his hands on his knees. He was breathing heavily and bleeding from two wounds, one on his jawbone and the second on his brow. "Who are you angry with?" he asked, straightening. "Me, or Bulma?" A swift roundhouse kick and Goten found himself looking up at Trunks from the ground. "You can't break the bond because of what she did."

"And if she's right?" Trunks crossed his arms and stood, glaring down.

Goten pushed himself into a crouch. "Vegeta is a saiya-jin. You are his son." With emphasis, "The damned human rules don't apply!"

There was a long pause and Goten gulped, waiting. At length, Trunks spoke. "Prove it."

That was a challenge in no uncertain terms and Goten stood, rising to it. He approached Trunks, standing firm in front of him. With a hand, he wiped at the blood that dripped into his eye and showed Trunks his stained fingers. "No human," he intoned solemnly, "can make me bleed so easily."

Trunks nodded once, and Goten moved his hands to hover before his mate's chest. Ki gathered on the splayed fingers and calloused palms, bright in the failing light. "No human can do this." The energy spread, easily burning away the black tank top. Trunks stood unflinchingly as the material caught fire and turned to ash. "And no human can survive it without a single scourch."

Goten took one step closer, filling the small gap between them. "No human has the power and the dominance of a saiya-jin." He then kissed the other male with a growling eagerness and Trunks welcomed him, returning it equally. They reached for each other, arms and legs locking them together. When they broke, eyes still closed, Goten pressed his flushed cheek against the second man's. "No human," he whispered into Trunks' ear, "can ever feel love the way we do. And never will any human be able to express it with the passion that we do."

Trunks bit Goten's neck in reply and then apologized by tenderly licking the reddened skin.

Goten responded by punching Trunks in the face. It was a sucker-punch and no doubt of it, hooking up to Trunks' right jaw, sending Trunks flailing backwards to the ground. In a flash of light Trunks was on his feet again and he punched Goten, sending Goten sliding back and reeling into a fall.

On the ground, Goten prompted himself up on one forearm and cupped his bruised chin with his free hand. "No human," he said, laughing, "can do that."

Trunks dropped to his knees and the crouched over Goten, settling down, forcing Goten to the ground, pinning him under his weight. He hummed a soft affirmative as he continued where he had left off, nipping and lapping a trail down Goten's neck.

"And plus..." Goten added as he strained taunt under his lover, "human sex is so short compared to..." His sentence was left unfinished as Trunks shifted down, brushing Goten's growing arousal. The younger male's arms wrapped around his partner, pulling him down and hands caressing the defined muscles on his back. From above Trunks traced Goten's collarbone with this tongue, moving steadily down the chest until the blue undershirt stopped him.

Trunks sat up with a distracted huff, ignoring Goten's whine of complaint. "You're wearing too many damned clothes." He quickly went to work, divesting Goten of both shirts and then resumed with his mouth. The full lips closed around one dark nipple and Goten breathed in sharply, his body fighting Trunks' mass as he tried to push away from the ground. However, the saiya-no-ouji's son had not given up his dominance and brutally pushed Goten down, holding him still with one hand on his neck and continued the slow torture. His free hand meanwhile made quick work of Goten's navy blue sash, pushing the pants down slightly. His fingers caressed the smooth tan skin he revealed as he treated Goten's second nipple, pulling forth a low keen. With his tongue he traced the contours of the chest and then abdomen, grip on the other's neck tightening almost painfully. Goten cried out below him and the fingers loosened slightly, but still Trunks leaned on the hand over Goten's neck, pinning him and making him light-headed from oxygen deprivation. Trunks' second hand plunged into Goten's pants, firmly stroking the erection and smiling as it grew harder in his hand. He lifted his head from the shining skin and looked up at Goten through narrowed eyes. "So you like saiya-jin dominance?"

Goten's reply was a moan as Trunks squeezed his rigid member. Suddenly, Trunks rose to his knees, releasing his hold on Goten's bruising neck. He unbuckled his belt and dropped his pants, then reached down to unfasten his boots. Both articles were quickly thrown to the side and then Trunks reached the only the only piece of clothing that remained. He freed his tail first, closing his eyes as the fur was ruffled. When Trunks pushed down his black silk boxers the fabric caught on his arousal and he pulled it away, moaning at the insubstantial contact, head back slightly. In seconds that piece of clothing too was on the ground to their side and the second male was able to see his naked, aroused mate in all of his beauty. Trunks then swiftly pulled down Goten's pants, leaving them around his ankles. He stood to approach Goten, who pushed up to his elbows.

The standing saiya-jin, however, stepped authoritatively on Goten's bare chest with a foot and pushed him to lie again. "Don't move." Trunks turned to stand over Goten, one foot on either side of his head and looking down his body. Sharp blue eyes raked over the exposed form from face to bent legs as Trunks dropped to his knees and leaned over onto all fours, presenting Goten with the erotic view of his erection and the tight ring of muscle behind. From the tailbone was the tail, trailing down Trunks' body to eventually wrap around one leg. He bent his arms to lower himself, slowly, until his erection was directly before Goten's slightly parted lips. "Take it," he directed, his breath heatedly teasing his mate's length. Goten groaned a soft return and raised his head to take the flushed tip into his mouth, one hand moving to Trunks' waist to provide balance. The second went between the spread buttocks, brushing the tail and stroking Trunks' anus, making Trunks shudder. Purring his appreciation, the male on top bent to the arousal in front of him. Trunks swirled his tongue around the head, hungrily lapping up the beads of precome. In turn, Goten took more of the length into his mouth, a moan sending shivers along his mate's spine.

Trunks teased Goten, tracing patterns on the silky, flushed skin of his erection. Periodically he blew on the moist trails, making the Goten male gasp as he relaxed his throat to Trunks. Goten began a strong suction, reveling in the sensation of Trunks pulsing slowly and unevenly within his mouth. As the touch on his own erection moved down, a moist lapping at the base, he loosened the suction and, with care, scraped his teeth along the sensitive flesh in his mouth. Trunks gasped, temporarily forgetting the rest of the universe as red overtook his vision. When it passed he went immediately to work rewarding Goten, deep-throating his lover wetly.

They battled again, fighting to bring the other off first. The sun set and the atmosphere darkened but they pierced it with their own light, ki growing warmer as both approached orgasm. Trunks sucked demandingly and a suffocated sound escaped Goten, rumbling around the higher male's length. The vibration, contrasting sharply with the heaviness of Goten's throat, made Trunks' body tighten. The heat in his groin grew rapidly, spiraling into his chest and limbs. He knew he was close and concentrated on Goten, giving it hard and strong the way he knew his mate wanted it. Goten became abruptly silent but much more focused in his actions. Together they progressed, heads moving when it suited and hips thrusting shallowly.

Only moments later Goten's stifled vocality returned, his period of silence much shorter than usual. At the first vibration Trunks reflexively pulled away and then stiffened, hitting his pinnacle without warning. He left Goten's erection untouched as he came, his seed filling the waiting orifice and welcomingly swallowed. The euphoria, escaping Trunks' mind to flood Goten's, and the taste of his lover's pleasure after so long was enough to bring the second male to completion and his semen spilled onto his abdomen and Trunks' chest. He carefully cleaned the throbbing length, noting with satisfaction each trembling aftershock his tongue caused.

As the waves of orgasm faded Trunks moved from over his lover and crumpled to the dirt. With an exhausted hand he wiped at the cooling fluid on his chest and brought it to his mouth, licking it off. "Why do you always do that?" Goten asked, sitting to look down at his mate.

"I like how you taste." Trunks' hand dropped to his side and he was silently thoughtful before looking abashedly at Goten. "I guess I owe you an apology, 'Ten."

"Don't. Just forget it ... it's not a problem any more."

"Well then, love," Trunks smiled, the warmth slowly seeping into his eyes for the first time in many days, "thank you."


	16. Part Fifteen

The Bonded

Part Fifteen

* * *

Goku completed a four-hour training session with his most advanced student and set about quickly cleaning up the area. He didn't bother with the dirty and cracked arena, someone came weekly to fix it up, but replaced the weights on their racks and threw the water bottles into the recycling bin. With a cursory glance to be sure that the outdoor training ground was clean enough he walked back to the house. Entering by a side door he shed his boots and both shirts, then suddenly froze. Shoving the clothing into a hamper he sniffed the air. Seared tuna. Raising his head he sniffed again. Steamed rice and miso soup. The shower and clean outfit flying quickly from his mind he made his way across the house. Curiously he stuck his head in the kitchen, searching for the source of the rich and wonderful smells that made his stomach rumble.

Vegeta was facing the kitchen counter, stacking plates and utensils for two place settings. When Goku cleared his throat he looked over his shoulder. "You're done." He turned around completely and the second man's eyes widened. Vegeta was wearing a loose long sleeved shirt and pants, both black, and his usual gloves and boots were missing. Over everything was the article that had caused Goku's shock -- a cooking apron, white with light pink frills.

"Um ... you made dinner," was all Goku could think to say.

"Good observation," was the offhand reply and Vegeta motioned to the piles he had just created as he turned back to the counter. "Take those into the dining room." Goku silently moved to obey, watching his lover spoon rice into a serving dish. In the adjoining room he set two places, glancing constantly at the partially ajar door to the kitchen. What the hell is Vegeta up to? he wondered, absently placing the chopsticks on the table top. Moments later Vegeta came in, pushing the door open with his hip. He held a pot and the rice dish and two containers were behind him, suspended by his ki. With care Vegeta -- still wearing the apron and looking very much like a housewife -- placed his burdens beside the table settings. "Sit down," he directed Goku, "I'll be back in a moment." He left again, presumably to get the rest of the meal.

Goku sat with a thump and unconsciously rubbed the back of his neck. Good God, what has gotten in to him? he wondered. And since when has he known how to cook Japanese food? His hand dropped and he scratched his side. Vegeta's behavior was beyond bizarre. And that outfit... Goku wanted to know what was going on and he waited with confusion. He had an unexplainable suspicion that it had some connection to Bulma and the headaches that he had been having recently.

Presently, Vegeta reentered. He placed down five more dishes, poured warm sake into the two cups, and then reached behind himself to untie the apron strings. I wish he wouldn't... Goku pouted mentally and Vegeta paused, a subtly amused look flashing across his eyes. "Do you want to see it before I take it off?" he asked.

Goku nodded and stood, taking a step forward. Vegeta's hands fell to his sides and his tail waived slowly as the taller male paced around him, carefully observing the garment. After completing a full circuit Goku stood before Vegeta and reached out a hand to fondle the pink edging. "Hmmm┘" Goku leaned forward to study the fabric and then glanced up to meet Vegeta's eyes. "I think I like it." Without further comment he sat back down. Vegeta untied the bow in the back and unhurriedly pulled the apron over his head. When it was off he hung it on the back of his chair, across the table from Goku, and sat down.

Before Goku could do so much as reach for the rice Vegeta was already serving him. Vegeta spooned rice onto his plate and then asked demurely, "What else would you like?"

"Uh ... some pork, I guess, and soup," replied Goku. "Hey, 'Geta ... um, what's going on, exactly?"

"What do you mean?" Vegeta asked as he ladled the miso soup into Goku's bowl and then his own.

"The food, the way you're acting ... the apron..." the man gestured widely, as if that would explain what he was trying to say. There was a silence, broken by a clink when Vegeta placed a ceramic spoon on the table in front of him. "Well, why?"

"I made you dinner, Kakarotto. I don't see any reason to question it." Vegeta looked at his mate momentarily and picked up his chopsticks. "Eat."

With a shrug Goku grabbed his chopsticks as well and began shoveling rice in his mouth. Why complain? he figured. There's nothing better than Vegeta and food... At the thought his mind cringed swiftly, a brief guilty feeling that he quickly shrugged off. He tried to avoid the shame that had been haunting him for the last few weeks -- and moreover, the meal was too good to think about anything so negative. Between bites, Goku commented on the meal. "Goodness ... where'd you learn to cook, Vegeta? This stuff is really good."

"Thank you," replied Vegeta, almost humbly, and Goku nodded to him. And then he stared. Is Vegeta ┘ is Vegeta blushing? As soon as he noticed it the mysterious pink tinge faded from the smaller man's face and Goku began to doubt if he had actually seen it. It doesn't really matter ... in any case, this whole evening is turning out to be very strange. I wonder what he's up to.

The meal passed swiftly. The food, in Goku's knowledgeable opinion, was excellent. Dinner contained one more pleasant surprise: Vegeta talked. On his own incentive, he made small talk with his mate. Awkward, brief, and somewhat disgruntled small talk, but Goku could not have cared less if he had tried. He was puzzled but happy, and ate with a light heart.

When the final dish was cleaned out the taller saiya-jin let out a satisfied grunt. He closed his eyes and leaned his chair back, one hand to his stomach. "I'm stuffed," was followed by a contented sound and then he added to Vegeta, "that was wonderful!"

"You said that already," was the answer, coming from directly beside Goku who lazily cracked an eyelid. Vegeta stood just beside the unsteady chair. At the closed distance, Goku could read a subtle reservation in Vegeta's normally cold eyes.

"Hmmm...?" inquired Goku leisurely.

Vegeta crossed his arms, the movement lacking his usual innate hardness. "Are you full now?" he asked, voice dryly aroused, and Goku nodded suspiciously, his eyes narrowing as the innocence faded from them to be replaced with cold reluctance. "Good. Allow me to suggest something to you, Kakarotto. I have just given you what you wanted. I fail to understand your attachment to Japanese food," his eyes rolled upwards vaguely and he continued, "but I have entertained it. This meal is proof." He gestured sharply to the table. "Now, give me what I desire. It's your responsibility as my mate."

There was no response from Goku.

Stepping forward, Vegeta grabbed Goku's chin and forced his face to move forward, nearly pulling him from the chair. Harshaly and thoroughly Vegeta kissed his mate, then jerked away. "Don't play games with me, Kakarotto."

It was a moment before Goku responded. His expression metamorphised and he grinned, rising. "What you desire, my Vegeta Ouji?" He reached out and caressed Vegeta's tail and the shorter male purred deeply, eyes sliding closed. With an unexpected squeeze, Goku made Vegeta snap out of his reverie. "Go to the bedroom," he ordered, "I'll be along in a moment." Vegeta frowned, lightly displeased, but acted without spoken complaint. He turned and exited the room by the door that lead to the hallway. With another grin Goku quickly gathered the dishes and carted them to the kitchen, dumping them unceremoniously in the sink. There were no leftovers to deal with, as usual. However, he did pause once, behind Vegeta's chair. The apron still hung on the straight back, folded carelessly. Goku ran a flat palm over the fabric and down to the pink ruffles. How sweet... he wound one of the apron strings around his index finger. My little Prince in a frilly apron... The thought was amusing and he smiled. However, as a throb in his groin reminded him, there were more pressing matters at hand. Two fingers extended before his forehead and he quickly picked up on Vegeta's ki and faded out.


	17. Part Sixteen

The Bonded

Part Sixteen

* * *

Goku used his instant transmission to appear behind his mate, arms moving to hold the smaller man tightly. Finally time to get down to it, Goku thought, pleased, as he pulled the other to him. Vegeta was standing to the side of their bed, still fully clothed. Leaning forward so that his mouth was to the side of Vegeta's ear, Goku whispered the saiya-jin's name in greeting and ground into his firm ass. Goku's erection moved slowly up and down the fabric-covered cleft and Vegeta reached with one hand to the headboard to steady himself, his knees threatening to buckle from the pure eroticism. Goku continued, one hand sliding down to press against Vegeta's iron stomach, pulling their bodies together and increasing the friction.

"Uh... Kaka... Kakarotto..." Vegeta's second hand went to support himself and his head rolled back against Goku's chest. There was no change in the movements and Goku waited for a sentence to be completed. "Kakarotto ... stop, I need to talk to you." Vegeta's eyes opened suddenly and his partner stilled and then released him. Vegeta sat on the edge of the unmade bed. There was a pause while Vegeta recovered and his breathing slowed, and then the sitting saiya-jin spoke again. "This isn't what I desire -- not yet. I'm not doing this because I want you." Unspoken was the fact that he did want his mate, but the tent in the black pants was sufficient proof. "You've been resisting our bond, Kakarotto."

Taking a small step back, Goku cocked his head, asking without questions.

"Ever since that woman Bulma tried to kill herself, you have been trying to break our bond. You have headaches constantly, correct?" Goku nodded and Vegeta continued, making his suspicion fact, "They occur when a saiya-jin mind resists an already formed bond. I suffer them as well." Reclining slightly he stared up at his mate, expression resigned. "Why?" he asked, and then waited for the reply.

"Resisting the bond?" repeated Goku unsurely, and then he shrugged. "If you say so. But I haven't done anything. I would have known."

"You haven't been successful and haven't been trying very hard, but you have been resisting. You never come to me. Not to talk and not for sex." Vegeta sighed and continued to list. "When I come to you, you eventually respond -- but only then. You haven't taken me in over two weeks -- I may be dominant, but that doesn't mean I should always be on top. Sometimes you leave. You don't say anything or give any reasons, you just disappear." The mattress beside Vegeta depressed as Goku sat, shame burning into his down-turned gaze. "It hurts, Kakarotto."

They met each other's eyes, Goku's shining and worried, Vegeta's uncharacteristically wounded. "What do you mean?" was the hushed response.

"The migraines start up every time you leave." A pause, followed by, "I don't like not knowing where you are. I know that you're capable of taking care of yourself, but..." the pause this time was much longer. Finally he stood and turned to face Goku, who looked up at him. "Part of my job is to care for you. And I..." he trailed off, seemingly reluctant to finish.

Goku waited patiently for the sentence to be completed. It was not, and eventually he reached out a hand, laying it on Vegeta's arm. "You love me, don't you?" he asked, although his tone held no question. "Say it, Vegeta."

"Bastard." Vegeta's feet slid apart and his knees bent into a defensive position, hand in fists at his sides, and his entire body shook. "Of course I love you! Never -- I should never need to say it!" Vegeta looked as if he would continue but Goku grabbed his hands tightly and pulled Vegeta down on to him until they lay, one on top of the other, on the bed. Goku held Vegeta to his chest, whispering soothingly.

"I love you, Vegeta ... and I know you feel the same way. Sometimes, though, its nice to hear you say it." In the silence that followed Vegeta relaxed slowly, relenting to the caresses of Goku's large, powerful hands. Eventually, Goku added in the same comforting tone, "What Bulma did scares me, 'Geta, but I never meant to resist the bonding. I swear to you, I never did. How can I make things right?"

"Make love to me," answered Vegeta, faced pressed to Goku's chest, "and stop running away."

"Tell me sooner, next time," Goku mentioned, an afterthought, as he rolled over to press Vegeta down on to the bed. They kissed, Goku setting the pace as he requested and was granted entrance to Vegeta's mouth. The second man's tongue moved forward in return and Goku sucked on it lightly before pulling slowly away. Their tongues, dancing sensuously, were exposed to the air for a moment until the distance became too wide for them to continue. Goku rose to his knees and his hands went to Vegeta's waist, finding and slowly pushing up the black shirt hem. Undressing his lover, in Goku's opinion, was uncovering perfection and he took his time. After a point Vegeta raised his arms over his head, allowing the shirt to be pulled off. He looks so much more frail than usual, Goku noted as the first article of clothing hit the ground. So delicate and so small. His hands moved down and untied the drawstring to Vegeta's pants and pulled the long tail free. He then pushed the fabric down Vegeta's thighs, past his knees, and off of his bare feet. There was nothing beneath -- Vegeta had never seen the point in underclothes. For a moment, Goku only studied his mate -- the naked, solid body, obsidian eyes and hair, and the vulnerable expression that Vegeta exposed only to him. Furthering the intimate moment, Goku drew Vegeta into his arms, Vegeta's short legs wrapping around his waist.

Goku placed kisses on the jawbone, behind one ear, eventually paying his respects to each of Vegeta's features. His hands ran over Vegeta's body, a palm gently stroking the growing erection before he cupped and kneaded the sack below. Vegeta's breathing became labored and he rested his forehead on Goku's shoulder, displaying his neck to the seeking mouth, gripping the larger male's arm and clothed hip. Goku massaged his mate's inner thigh and the muscles trembled, making Vegeta to gasp. The touch then slid to Vegeta's tail, fingers running through the coarse brown fur and then parting it, revealing a finer, downy layer, lighter in color. The most insubstantial of touches to the short pale hairs made the Prince shiver and then purr, nuzzling Goku's neck. Goku's fingers carefully traced the delicate bones that made up he tail structure, exploring the sensitivity of the nerves. The rumbling in Vegeta's throat increased as the hand moved down his tail, nearing his skin, and it grew to an openmouthed moan when Goku lightly scratched the longer, denser fur that grew where the appendage met body. The touch grew harder until Goku was digging into the fur and Vegeta was choking back desire-filled cries. The saiya-jin tail was the most private, sensitive part of the race, and Goku's touches were the most intimate signs of affection. The receptive area sent lightning messages to Vegeta's brain, driving him closer and closer to his pinnacle. He gasped for air, clutching his mate. The heat in his body expanded and grew, consuming his mind. Just before he could reach release, however, the fingers stilled. Vegeta mewled, hurt and begging. Goku's hand moved down and the seeking digits traced the cleft in saiya-no-ouji's rear. Before Vegeta could calm, his cheeks were pushed apart and Goku's second hand moved between them. Goku had been sucking on his fingers while pleasuring Vegeta and when they plunged deep into his constricted anus, Vegeta cried out. The wet, cold touch was a different pleasure, almost equal to the touches to his tail, and he came to it. Goku held him as he shuddered and released himself onto their bodies in throbs.

When the orgasm ended Goku gently set Vegeta on the bed and rose to stand. He stripped off his pants and them moved to the table at the side of the bed. From the only drawer he retrieved a small jar of lubricant. Although they often had sex without a lubricant of any kind, their passion raw and imitate, there were some exceptions. This was one, and Goku wanted it to be painless. Lube in hand he stood on the floor in front of Vegeta, who had risen to his knees on the bed. Goku unscrewed the lid and scooped out a small amount of the cream with two fingers. His clean hand went to the small of Vegeta's back for support, and then he reached between the slightly spread legs. Goku's fingers did not enter, yet, but tenderly massaged the tight ring of muscle until it began to loosen. Only at that point did he force entry, stroking the rectal walls with one finger. Vegeta's eyes slid closed, but his expression was openly needy and he smelled of sweat and want.

When one finger was no longer enough, Goku inserted a second, scissoring them to gradually stretch the entrance. The lubricant heated, and soon three fingers filled Vegeta's ass, thrusting slightly, and Vegeta was pushing back, silent except for his uneven breaths. Deciding that his lover was ready, Goku withdrew his hand, Vegeta's eyes reopening, and reached again to the cream he had placed to their side on the bed. He quickly but completely slicked his erection and then screwed on the lid and tossed the jar to the floor.

"Stand up, Vegeta," Goku directed, and his mate crawled off the bed to comply and then awaited further instruction. Goku gave it promptly as he cleaned his hands on a tissue, "Turn to the headboard." Vegeta realized the intent but said nothing, only obeying in silence. Moments later Goku came up from behind, brushing his lips across Vegeta's hairline. Knowing that warning was unnecessary Goku simply lifted Vegeta, holding his legs apart and to his chest. Then Goku lowered him, bodies arranged so that Goku's length first nudged at the prepared anus and then moved in. Even as Vegeta tried to relax his partner bit his lip, attempting to keep the pace slow but distracted by the confine that held him tightly. The close hold constricted almost painfully when Goku rubbed against Vegeta's prostate, Vegeta seizing once and gasping. When the erection was sheathed completely Goku set his mate down, bending his knees to adjust to Vegeta's height. The second man bent over, holding on to the low headboard, and tilted his hips back.

There was a slight discomfort - Goku was too tall and too large, stretching him and forcing him to raise his heals from the ground - but Vegeta was finally filled. The most minute of motions sent shivers up his spine and made his arousal throb. With satisfaction Vegeta smirked, hidden to the other, at his plan's success. However, rational thought was quickly curtailed as Goku moved his hips, thrusting shallowly and rubbing Vegeta's sensitive prostate gland each time. Goku gripped Vegeta's spasmatically curling and uncurling tail, his grip almost too strong, and pulled it to his chest. In long strokes Goku ran the tail across his skin, bringing bright lights to Vegeta's vision.

The pressure in Vegeta's groin grew steadily, increasing more with each of the smooth drives, and he felt as if his prostate was aflame. He was filled, completed, the sensitive nerves sending shocks of heat and pleasure from his anus and tail to his brain. The room was filled with the sounds of their grunts, deep and low, vibrating in their throats. Soon, Vegeta was bent over further and Goku's slow careful movements had lengthened and became harder, his knees bent more to allow for greater movement. The rewards of his efforts, Vegeta's increasing moans and his own consummation, made the awkward position well worth it.

Although Vegeta was living euphoria, there was just enough stimulus lacking to prevent him from obtaining orgasm. He reached back blindly to grip the hand that was not holding onto his tail, and led it to his erection. Together, their hands wrapped around the hard, dripping length, pumping in syncopation to the thrusts as Goku continued to rub Vegeta's tail against his chest. Knowing that the triple pleasure would drive him over the edge quickly, Vegeta did all he could for his mate. The tail curled slightly, its tip circling one nipple. Goku sighed from behind Vegeta and the nub hardened, standing out from the chest. Just when the dominant male had begun to adjust to the furry caresses, Vegeta tensed his body, timing it to coincide with Goku's penetration. When the erection pulled out he released, and then tightened his anus and rectum again with it pushed back in. Goku's head fell forward, breath heating Vegeta's neck, and the power in his thrusts increased still more.

There was a sudden overload of sensory input, too much to handle. Beginning with Vegeta both saiya-jin quickly lost control. There was a small, bitten back howl and Vegeta came, his seed running down the hands that held his length and marring the plain perfection of the headboard he clutched desperately. The rhythmically pulsing muscles in his ass became an unchanging constriction, narrowing the tunnel still more so that it clutched Goku's erection when he drove in. Into that tight slick heat Goku surrendered, marking Vegeta as his own with pulse after pulse of semen. For the moment vision was white and time paused as the men convulsed, heads thrown back.

Eventually Goku stirred. He was softening slowly inside Vegeta, spent. He longed to curl up with his lover and in a smooth motion bent, pulling out of Vegeta and causing the Prince to shutter a final time, and reached down to pick him up. Vegeta burrowed into Goku's secure hold, face peaceful. He was delivered to the bed and then Goku laid down, his arms wrapping around Vegeta's smaller form. In the silence they held each other and Vegeta smiled, just slightly, lighting his normally hard features.

* * *

Light seeped into the room, shining faintly through the closed curtains. It bathed the lovers' faces, drawing them from their sleep. They had kept their dominant and submissive roles during the night, Goku clutching Vegeta to him protectively, but as they began to stir Vegeta crawled from Goku's arms and moved to his normal position at the head of the bed. Agreeably, Goku shifted over and placed his head on Vegeta's chest.

"That was different," mumbled Goku sleepily, eyes closed. "You've never let me dominate that completely before."

Vegeta ran a hand through his mate's hair, combing the spikes with his fingers. "It worked," he replied simply. "You hadn't been dominant even once after Bulma's suicide attempt. Taking me made you realize what was wrong."

"And you wanted it." Goku smiled, hidden from Vegeta. "You liked having me fill your beautiful ass. You like to be taken. Admit it."

To that there was no reply and Goku chuckled, swiping his tongue along Vegeta's chest. Vegeta tugged at a handful of Goku's hair reprovingly, and a silence overtook the room. A block of time passed and eventually Goku raised his head, pushing up on his hands to look at his mate. "Vegeta?" he asked with a sudden seriousness. "How long do saiya-jin live?"

"I don't know -- none have ever been able to live out their natural lifespan." A pause. "Why?"

"I was just thinking that --" he yawned and then resumed, "that we aren't getting old very fast, and if we die in battle the Dragon Balls can bring us back to life." He met Vegeta's eyes earnestly. "We can be together for a long, long time."


	18. Epilogue  Part One

The Bonded

Epilogue -- Part One

* * *

What followed the commotion and distress was a long, comfortable passing of time that reached to months. Life came down from one peak, becoming calmer and more predictable. But, as the warriors should have expected, the peace would not last forever and life would peak again, as it always did.

A vidscreen call was the first interruption. Goku answered. The caller was Bulma's psychiatrist, a witty woman with brown hair. She called to inform Goku of her patient's swift and, in her words, commendable healing. She also had a request: she was arranging a gathering of Bulma's friends, and she desired everyone involved be there. Goku had agreed cheerfully, for Bulma's sake. The problem arose on the day of the event when Goku mentioned it with na?e optimism to his partner.

"No."

"Oh, come on.."

"I said no. Are you deaf, idiot?"

"But Bulma's doctor said that everyone had to be there..."

"I don't care what that damn woman said, Kakarotto." Vegeta's canines flashed and he turned his head from his mate resolutely. "I am not going and nothing will make me. Got it?"

"Look ... what can I do to convince you?"

"Nothing!"

"Name it. Anything. Just say and I swear on ... on my tail, I'll do it."

"Not a chance in hell."

"Anything, 'Geta, anything."

After a guarded pause Vegeta looked to Goku, his eyes narrowed to slits. "Anything?" The second man nodded. "And you swear?" Again a nod. "Then let's go."

"But what about --"

"I'll tell you what I want later, after this damn party of yours. Come on, let's go."

* * *

Over eight months had passed since the first reunion that had begun it all. During that time, it was expected that life would fall into a comfortably reliable and easy rut. It had. The relationships, although never perfect, were secure, the bonds were strong -- any human would have been pleased with how things were: regular, simple, sure.

But Goku, Vegeta, Goten, and Trunks were not humans. They were saiya-jin, and they were bored. As descendants of a powerful, combat-focused alien race the unbroken time of peace was a vexation. For them, it seemed to extend indefinitely and was exceedingly, exceptionally boring. They continued to train, gradually becoming even stronger. They also continued to teach, raising the most promising of Earth's forces to replace those who were swiftly growing old. However, they had grown so powerful that few could stand against them and there had been no new challenges in many, many years. The thrill of real battle was missing, and each of them -- Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, and even the quarter saiya-jin Pan and Makuno, as well as Piccolo and the Earthlings who continued to fight -- yearned for it.

This reunion would be no more than another dull event in a monotonous day, or so they had thought. But they were mistaken. A welcome, wanted, and unexpected surprise came.

* * *

If I said things were tense, it would be a total understatement. Krillin shook his head slightly, only just perceptible to those around him, before glancing again to the wall clock. Fifteen minutes late already ... when is she coming? "Tea, anyone?" he asked aloud, but the only reply was a mass of headshakes. With a sigh he glanced at the clock yet again. Sixteen minutes...

There was a sudden, cheerful knocking on the front door and Krillin's head snapped up. He scrambled to his feet and hurried out of the room. The group waited, nervous, counting the seconds. Soon, the short and aging martial-artist returned with Bulma just behind him. There was a bated, anxious pause and then, with a sudden movement that made the group start, Bulma threw open her arms. A joyful smile lit her face and when she spoke it was immediately obvious that her old character had returned.

"What, no refreshments?"

Goku chuckled nervously, beginning the overly loud, relieved laughter that soon filled the room. Even Vegeta's mouth quirked upwards reluctantly. As the noise died away Krillin rubbed his head thoughtfully. "I'll check the kitchen." He walked out in a daze, amazed at the good luck.

Immediately Goku filled the silence with his charismatic voice, "Now that we're all here... What has everyone been up to since we got together last?"

The eight-year-old Makuno spoke up quickly with childhood innocence. "Daddy found me a training partner, one of Uncle Goten's younger students. We train almost every day."

Giving his grandson his full attention Goku asked, "What's your sparring partner's name?"

"His name's Shotaro and he's really cute."

"Makuno!" Gohan blushed, reprimanding his son with a guilty glance towards Bulma and then his father.

The young boy squeezed his eyes shut and stuck out his tongue before replying. "Well he is, Daddy. Shotaro's strong too, but not as strong as me."

Vegeta smirked from his corner. "The runt takes after his grandfather, I see," he said pointedly. Goku only grinned without looking up.

Bulma cleared her throat overtly and all eyes turned to her. Cringing mentally, Goku scolded himself for not changing the topic. Thankfully, Bulma seemed, for the most part, unbothered by what looked to be budding homosexuality in the young boy. "I have news," she intoned suspensefully slow and assured them all that her mightier-than-thou nature had returned in full force. "My daughter Bra --"

Just then, Krillin returned with a tray of snacks. He caught Goku eyeing the food greedily and shook his head. "Hey Goku, if you want anything then get it from the kitchen. This isn't enough to feed you."

"Awww..." Goku's eyes went big, begging, for a moment, then he shrugged. "Whatever you say, I guess. It's your house."

"Ahem." Again, the group turned to Bulma. "Bra called yesterday..." she paused dramatically, then continued, "she just got engaged!"

"Really?" Marron jumped up from her seat and ran to Bulma's side, reaching for her hand excitedly and appearing much younger than her 19 years. "He finally asked her!"

"That's wonderful news, Bulma. When's the wedding?" asked Juuhachi-gou.

"Within the month. She just found out that she's pregnant as well."

Marron sighed loudly. "I can't believe she didn't call."

Meanwhile, Goku glanced at his mate. Vegeta smiled back slightly. His royal blood was soon to be passed on by his second child, exactly as he had predicted months ago.

With Bulma's news aired and the ice broken the group broke into easy conversation. Bulma spoke to Marron, providing an excuse for her daughter. Goten called his nephew to him with a question about his training. Temporarily alone, Goku rose from his seat and walked to Vegeta. Vegeta glanced down as Goku reached for his hand but said nothing as their fingers intertwined. "Congratulations," Goku whispered, and Vegeta grunted a wordless reply.

* * *

The party continued evenly without interruption or disturbance. Each guest participated in his or her obligatory socialization and all kept a careful concerned eye on Bulma. However, what the doctor had said appeared to be true -- Bulma had made a speedy and complete recovery. An hour or so into the event when most of Goku's unease had faded Bulma pulled him to the side with a fugitive glance at Vegeta.

"Goku," she whispered, "can I talk to you? Alone?"

"Sure..." Goku looked to Vegeta, sending a silent reassuring message through his gaze. He then followed Bulma out of the room and into the kitchen. The small Spartan room was empty. Pulling a chair from under the table the blue-haired woman sat down tensely. After Goku had taken a seat as well she cleared her throat with evident nervousness.

"Well, Goku," she began in an unnaturally high voice, "I want to talk to you because I need to apologize."

"Bulma..." interrupted Goku, but she cut him off.

"Just let me speak, ok? I do need to apologize." She stared at her twisting hands silently for a moment, then looked at him sharply. "I don't get it and I don't want to. I still don't agree. But, regardless, I acted inappropriately. If I hurt you or disturbed your relationship with Vegeta, I'm sorry. What I did was wrong." Again she paused, looking back to her hands.

Goku finally broke the tense still, nodding. "Apology accepted, Bulma."

Heavily and thankfully she sighed out the breath she had been holding. "Good. That's a load off my chest, Goku. But I was wondering ... would you pass it along to Vegeta? I don't think he would much appreciate it if I told him." She laughed dryly.

"No problem." He smiled. "I'll talk to him."

"Good. Thank you." Bulma rose from her seat, pushing the chair back into place, and then stopped and fixed her eyes cryptically on Goku. Impulsively she reached out and grabbed his hand. "Good luck with him, Goku. I don't know how you cracked his shell, but congratulations. I hope you're both happy." Abruptly she turned and quickly exited the room. Goku stared at the place she had been standing and then his face broke into a wide grin. Jumping up he moved to the kitchen door and stuck his head out.

"Krillin?" he called, and the bald homeowner turned to him. "Can I scrounge for some food?" he asked.

"Eh, check the fridge, but I can't promise it'll be enough to feed you." Krillin shrugged. "You saiya-jin and your food..."

"Thanks. Vegeta!"

The male turned and shot a look at Goku, but obeyed the call and stalked into the kitchen. All eyes were on his retreating back until Krillin coughed and looked away, soon followed by others. Most where still unnerved by relationship between Goku and Vegeta, but knew better than to question it aloud. The saiya-jin Prince had a temper.

* * *

"Well?"

"Hmm...?" Goku had his back to Vegeta, head stuck in the refrigerator as he scavenged for food.

"Why did you drag me in here?" The Prince pulled a chair out from under the dining table, swung it around, and sat down on it, resting his folded arms on the back.

"Bulma has a message for you." Goku was forming a small mountain of food on the counter, all items he had found deep within the bowels of Krillin and Juuhachi-gou's kitchen. "She wanted me to deliver it 'cause she's scared to talk to you." Discovering there was nothing left for him to confiscate Goku shifted the pile to the tabletop and took his seat from before, reaching for the first container.

"Is that all?" questioned Vegeta as he grabbed some leftover meat and ripped off a chunk of muscle. He chewed wordlessly, dispassionately watching his mate.

"We could talk, you know. Is it that bad to just want to spend time with you, 'Geta?" Goku wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and reached for a cut of meat similar to the one Vegeta was eating.

"Your friends seem to think so," Vegeta spat, eyes narrowing.

"It's gotten better. But if it really bothers you --"

"Humans bother me." There was a silence and then Vegeta abruptly changed the subject. "What was the woman's message?"

Goku spoke around mouthfuls of food, eating with his hands. "She apologized. Knowing her, she didn't do it by choice... I bet that doctor of hers made her do it. She said she was sorry for trying to wreck havoc on our lives."

"Hn." Vegeta ripped off another mouthful.

"Not in quite so many words. But it was a nice gesture, really. She may not actually be sorry, but I think she wants us to be happy. You know, she really does care for you, 'Geta. But anyway, she just wanted me to pass the message on, that's all."

As Goku reached for another container the two saiya-jin elapsed into silence and ate their full. Soon, there was little more than a few scraps and empty containers remaining. Goku rose, quickly and efficiently emptying the waste into the garbage. With a muted grunt Vegeta crossed his arms over the chair back and rested his head on them. For a moment he watched Goku work and then his eyes closed. He rested as Goku cleaned and the sounds of the rest of the group filtering in through the slightly ajar door.

Vegeta's peace was eventually interrupted by Goku's touch as Goku moved around the table, task completed, and wrapped his arms around Vegeta's form from behind. "Vegeta..." he murmured into the Prince's ear, "do my friends really bother you that much?"

Without opening his eyes, Vegeta nodded.

Goku sighed, breath tickling Vegeta's ear, and moved to his side. "A long time ago you told me that what the bonded share is virtually impossible to destroy and that no outsider can force a bond to break. I believe it. What they say and think doesn't mean a thing to me. You know I love you." Barely parting his eyelids, Vegeta turned his head to face his mate. Goku fondly kissed Vegeta's nose, his hands moving slowly across the compact muscles of Vegeta's shoulder and back. Moving his head he nibbled Vegeta's ear before whispering, "Now and forever, no matter what they say." As he kissed lightly along the angular jaw a deep rumbling purr from Vegeta filled the silence. Goku's arms holding them close, their noses met in a silent display of affection. Then Goku moved, bringing his mouth steadily closer to Vegeta's. Both sets of lips parted slightly and then they brushed against each other, feather-light. Goku's tongue slipped out, tracing Vegeta's bottom lip softly.

And then, suddenly, both froze. Eyes opened in surprise and tainted with worry their heads tilted to the ceiling. They could sense something... There was a power somewhere nearby in space. It was large, possibly surpassing even that of a pureblooded saiya-jin. Possibly a huge threat. But slowly, the concern faded from their eyes. One smirking and the second grinning they looked to each other, faces radiating anticipation and eyes sparking with electricity. They crushed their mouths together with nearly brutal joy, each clutching the other roughly, each holding his mate near.

"Guys! Did you sense it?" Krillin's voice called in through the entranceway and then he pushed open the door and rushed in. On seeing the couple he froze and a burning blush rose on his cheeks. "Um ... guys..." he mumbled, eyes averted. The passionate kiss continued as Krillin shuffled, embarrassed and nervous. When the two eventually broke Vegeta rose from his seat and both turned to him, hand falling beside one another and fingers naturally entwining.

"A large force..." Vegeta's voice was alive with emotion.

"Coming towards Earth," completed Goku with a smile.


	19. Epilogue  Part Two

* * *

The Bonded

Epilogue -- Part Two

* * *

"It's not hostile, I know it." It was Trunks who spoke, gesturing to his words with one hand. He looked at the others expectantly from his place on the nondescript white sofa. In just under an hour they had managed to gather the warriors who were not present at the reunion and now everyone was there, crammed into the small living room of the Kame House.

Vegeta stood behind his mate's seat, back to the room as he gazed out of the open window. "How can you be sure?" he asked without looking back.

"Can't you feel it?" Trunks asked in return. "That power may be strong, but it isn't malevolent. I know." Heads nodded throughout the room in agreement, but Krillin hesitantly supported Vegeta.

"We can't be positive." He was pacing up and down his living room floor, eyes fixed on the ground. "We've never had a peaceful visit from space. Remember Freezer?" In his pacing he passed the second sofa in the room and his wife tapped his arm. She ordered him to sit and he obeyed, mumbling embarrassedly to himself.

"Actually, you're wrong, Krillin," said Goku cheerfully, his eyes lit. "We could know for sure if I go check."

"Instant transmission," said Piccolo dispassionately.

"Yeah!" Pan took an excited step towards her grandfather. "That would be perfect! Would you take me? I'd love to see it ... you know, whatever it is."

"No way." Videl shook her head resolutely. Pan opened her mouth to complain but she cut the grown girl off. "We don't know if it's safe. Vegeta and Goku should go -- they're the strongest, and they can protect themselves if anything goes wrong."

Vegeta didn't turn, but his mouth bent into a smirk. "Why not?" He glanced over his shoulder at Goku, who nodded. "We'll leave tonight."

"Don't you need some time to prepare?"

The saiya-jin Prince shook his head at his son's mate. "All we need is each other." The room paused for a moment at the implication of the simple sentence, but it was broken by Goku's carefree voice.

"It's settled, then." He paused for a moment while everyone looked towards him. "The rest of you find somewhere unpopulated. If all goes well, we'll meet you there."

"Wait." Vegeta turned, his eyes flicking around the room. "Kakarotto, Trunks, Goten. There's something you should know."

Inquisitive, the group looked to him. Vegeta's eyes drilled into those he had named as he stepped forward and crossed his arms. "You all know that the bond allows one to know when his mate is suffering, physically or mentally. This will also apply on the battlefield." He paused, allowing time for his words to sink in. "Be prepared: when one of us is hurt, the mate will be crippled as well. If one of us dies, anything could possibly happen to the mate. Don't take any stupid risks, we can't afford it. This power is strong, be on your guard. Understand?"

Tersely the members of his audience nodded, completely ignoring the rest of the group.

"Good." Vegeta glanced out the window to the dimming sky, then snorted. "We need to leave soon." His head turned and he demanded, "Kakarotto. Come with me." They exited the room as the others stared on.

"Well... I guess we just hold tight and wait, for now," Krillin murmured under his breath.

* * *

When they were alone again in the kitchen, Goku asked, "So what is it, 'Geta?"

Vegeta's eyes closed tightly for a moment. When he opened them, he stared at his mate with a piercing intensity. "I shouldn't need to say this, Kakarotto, but I know how you get on the battlefield. You swore you would give me anything I wanted if I came here. I did, so fulfill your end of the bargain. I want your life."

Goku stared at him without comprehension.

"Give your life to me. Put it in my hands. Let no one take it other than myself. Do not give it to the power we face or to Earth. Do you understand? No one may have your life but me." His voice was a rough emotional rumble as he spoke to his bonded mate. "You may not die."

A grin grew on Goku's face as comprehension dawned. "You want my life, Vegeta?" He paced forward, decreasing the space between them to mere inches. Closing the last of the gap he wrapped one arm low around Vegeta's hips and one over the muscular shoulders. Vegeta's hands held his waist. "Take it. It was yours from the night that we mated."

They kissed, deep and intimate, sealing the promise. When they broke, Goku's gaze stole over Vegeta's head and out the open window. "We should go," he murmured, then lightly brushed his lips over Vegeta's hair. Without further words they turned to rejoin the group.

* * *

"We're facing five large powers and a few smaller ones. If their ki doesn't rise too much when they power up, it should be ok. Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Piccolo, Pan, if you want to, and Makuno -- get yourself to the side. We'll come to you, so be prepared to face the stronger forces. If you're careful and brave, Makuno, you'll be ok ... just stay near your father. The rest of you'll have your work cut out for you -- you'll be facing around ten warriors. Head out just after we leave. And remember, no one attacks until Vegeta or I direct it. Everyone got it?"

Calls of "ok!" and "got it, Goku," were his response.

With a smile, Goku nodded. "Wonderful. Good luck, everyone."

The group of warriors, mixed ages and races with Vegeta and Goku side by side before them, stood on the front law of the Kame House. The setting sun reflected on the sea and sand, highlighting the martial-artists in red and gold. Tension, apprehension, and anticipation sung in the air.

After a short, silent pause Goku turned to his mate. "You ready?" he asked excitedly.

Vegeta nodded and smirked.

Goku's right hand rose and he extended two fingers over his forehead. Eyes staring ahead unseeing his mind searched and then locked on to the rapidly approaching force. With a smile to the group, Goku grabbed Vegeta's hand in his own. Their forms flickered and then faded completely, beginning the speed of light journey to the alien new power.

* * *

The life of a saiya-jin was not easy and never peaceful. Theirs was a warrior race, the people were fighters. And now, the only two remaining pure-blooded member of the race were leaving to confront a power possibly greater than they were, and their offspring waited for the challenge to come to them. Both pairs knew that their relationship could become a weakness. Both pairs knew they might be faced with death. But like every saiya-jin, they were warriors, living for battle. And they were the bonded. Vegeta and Goku, Trunks and Goten ... together as mates they would meet it. Whatever it was. 


	20. Story Notes

Notes and Thank Yous for The Bonded (circa the original publishing, June 2001)

* * *

The Bonded is my largest completed project to date, and I received a great deal of help on it. I wish to send the following thanks:

My thanks go out to my friends Lizzie, Mike, Susan, and Lulu, for editing my work and giving advice. Thanks also to my other aids and inspirations. Without any of these individuals, The Bonded never would have been completed.

Also, thank you to my readers. I appreciate every single reply I have gotten and am eternally flattered and grateful.

* * *

All original names used in The Bonded are taken from Japanese names and words. If anyone is interested, these are:

Makuno shortened form of Makuno-uchi, meaning "riceball lunch (box)"

Dr. Kudoi Dr. "Clueless"

Nanji "(what) time"

Shotaro the name from which shota-con/shotaro complex is taken

* * *

Furthermore, there are some general notes for the story that may help to explain details that do not agree with the show.

Firstly, Piccolo destroyed the moon before the Saiya-jin Saga to prevent Gohan from transforming. However, I rather like the moon and feel it necessary to include it when dealing with saiya-jin. Therefore, it is present in this story.

Secondly, I deviate somewhat from the timeline of DBZ. I discount DBGT completely. I also leave the series just before the end - Goku does not go off to train. Other parts still remain, however, specifically the birth of Marron. This was done purely for my own convenience.

Thirdly and finally, I have not been able to see the entirety of DBZ yet. If there are any minor errors or disagreements with the timeline that I have not mentioned, this is why.

* * *

Thank you, everyone, for reading! I hope you enjoyed. I hope the time and effort put into this piece was worth it. As always, my e-mail is if you are interested in contacting me. Until I post again,

Juushika

Addendum: Editing and reposting this fic has brought to light both its good and bad qualities, making this at once a fun and painful (and often painfully fun) process. While this no longer represents my skills as a writer, this was the first major fanfic that I ever completed, and it was a landmark as such. I hope that you enjoyed reading it, and I promise: much of my other work is more mature and much better.


End file.
